Palabras del corazón
by Karanbunnymoon
Summary: Serena siente que su corazón da más de dolor. ¿Su método de escape? sólo las palabras que escribe en su diario... Perdonará a Darien? Triunfará el amor?
1. La decepción

Hola!! Esta es una loca idea que soñé el otro día, espero que les guste. Está escrita en primera persona, es por eso que hay una ausencia de diálogos, todo está visto desde la mirada de Serena…este es el diario de vida de Serena… en él reflejará todo lo que está sintiendo (hay un correr de la conciencia maracado).

Espero que les guste…

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**La decepción**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lunes 27 de Julio

Querido diario:

Hace casi un mes que llegaste a mis manos…es increíble que la única forma que tengo de expresar lo que siento sea a través de las palabras. Darien me dio este cuaderno con un hermoso conejito en su portada, me lo regaló por ser mi cumpleaños número 20, si, ya van, perdón, iban, 6 años de noviazgo… iban seis años de noviazgo antes de descubrir todo el mundo de farsas que se estaba desarrollando a mi alrededor.

Por medio de estas palabras quiero expresar mi dolor, mi angustia, mis penas, aquí, en el regalo tan adorado por mi… ¿qué es lo que hice mal? ¿acaso no me amaba lo suficiente? Yo le di todo lo que estaba en mis manos, me sacrifiqué por que él cumpliera sus objetivos, acepté sin reclamar que tuviera que hacer tres años de universidad fuera del país, dejé de lado a mis amigos sólo para estar con él, ¿Y cómo me paga? De la manera más vil…quisiera desaparecer de este mundo, sólo soy un estorbo para todos. Para mis padres soy una carga, Sammy no hace más que hacerme la vida imposible, las chicas están cada una con sus actividades y sería muy egoísta molestarlas con los míos… ¿a quién le hago falta? La única persona por la que mi vida tenía sentido me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos…

Recuerdo…recuerdo que el día de mi cumpleaños las chicas organizaron una mini celebración en el Crown. Allí mi querido amigo Andrew me regaló una exquisita malteada, y cada una de mis amigas me dio un presente: Rei me regaló un amuleto del amor (el cual no tuvo ningún efecto, es la verdad); Amy, un libro de Psicología que me ayudaría mucho para la universidad (gracias a que me había ido excelente en la preparatoria estaba ya en mi tercer año de psicología); Mina me regaló un hermoso set de cosmético, y claro, Lita, me hizo la torta más rica del mundo…pero, mi felicidad no era completa porque Darien no llegó, las chicas me dijeron que le avisaron y que la hora era a las 6, pero eran ya casi las 7:30 y él brillaba por su ausencia. Decidí irme a casa porque mamá también me había preparado algo, una rica cena familiar. Recuerdo que camino a casa sentía que el corazón se me partía en dos, pensaba muchas cosas: ¿había sido capaz Darien de olvidar mi cumpleaños? ¿habría tenido algún problema en el hospital? Uf! Mil y una ideas se pasearon por mi cabeza. Cuando llegué, encontré en la puerta un gran ramo de rosas y con ellos una tarjeta: _te espero en el restaurant a las 10, ya le pedí permiso a tus papás…Te amo, Darien… _Darien, como siempre me había sorprendido (aún tengo esa tarjeta dentro de este diario), sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos, ya que no quería que se dieran cuenta en casa de que había llorado y justo el día de mi cumpleaños. Comí con mis padres (no mucho para poder disfrutar de la comida con Darien) y conversamos sobre un viaje que mi padre me estaba regalando, era un viaje a España, en donde podría tomar un curso de psicología con mención en niños; todo iba bien hasta el punto en que el curso duraba todo un año. Mi papá sólo vio mi cara y supo todo lo que por mi mente estaba pasando. Me pidió encarecidamente que pensara en mi futuro y no sólo en el amor…era increíble que me estuviera diciendo esas cosas, porque le costó casi tres años aceptar que Darien era mi novio, y que ya estaba en nuestros planes casarnos… le di un beso de agradecimiento y prometí que pensaría muy bien mi decisión… _ahora que lo pienso creo que esto es lo mejor que me podría estar sucediendo en estos momentos… _Corrí a mi habitación, me puse mi mejor vestido, ese que tanto le gusta a Darien y partí a mi cita.

Al llegar al restaurant me encontré con el mesero, quien me guió a mi mesa y allí estaba él, tan galante, tan lindo esperándome con una sonrisa en sus labios… ¿cómo fui tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que todo era falso? ¡qué rabia me da! Disfrutamos de la hermosa velada, donde en todo momento nos miramos a los ojos, donde el amor flotaba por el aire, desearía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquel instante y que no hubiera avanzado hasta donde llegó. Conversamos sobre el trabajo, sobre mis estudios, sobre el ofrecimiento de papá, le pregunté por que no había llegado al Crown, y me dijo que tuvo un percance en el hospital (y yo le creí, bruta)…hasta hablamos de comprometernos ante la familia y las chicas… ¡Dios! Si todo se hubiese quedado allí, yo no me estaría sintiendo como me siento ahora… Tengo sus palabras aún en mi mente, una y otra vez se repiten: "Serena, ¿quieres compartir el resto de tu vida junto al hombre que más te ama en este mundo?" ¡Mentiroso! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto a mi? No dejo de pensar en ti…¡Malditos recuerdos!... Siento que el mundo se me viene encima, creo que no soy capaz de soportar todo esto, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, quiero gritar, no puedo soportar el dolor del corazón…Bueno, pero continuo. En seguida de la cena, nos dirigimos al departamento de Darien, llamé a casa y le dije a mamá que me quedaría con él. Claro, debíamos celebrar nuestro compromiso, decidimos que nos casaríamos en septiembre, aprovechando que por esas fechas las hojas del otoño harían más bello todo, no nos aguantaríamos hasta la primavera jejejeje…Luego comenzamos a besarnos dulcemente en el sofá, sus besos ¡Dios! Sus besos estaban llenos de amor, de pasión, y nos amamos como si aquella fuese la última vez… ¡y si! Fue una de las últimas veces en que estuvimos juntos… toda mi vida se fue al basurero. ¿Qué pasará con mi Rini? Mi hija Rini, su futuro se ha perdido…nada importó…

Al amanecer al lado de Darien, no pude evitar sentirme feliz, este hombre me hace sentir plena, por eso me cuesta tanto tratar de alejarlo de mi vida, está atado a mi piel y, lo que es peor, está amarrado a mi corazón…

Pasaron los días, y Darien continuó comportándose de manera extraña, lo llamaba a su celular pero siempre estaba ocupado, sino era con un paciente era con el director del hospital…me acostumbré, de pronto, a hablar con su contestadora más que con él…me llamaba por la noche antes de dormirse para decirme que me amaba y que todo el sacrificio que estaba haciendo era por ambos…¡qué bien me hizo a mi, aparte de romperme el corazón! De un momento a otro nos transformamos en novios de domingo, sí, sólo nos veíamos los domingos cuando él tenía tiempo…esa profesión es una tortura, eso era lo que pensaba yo, que por eso siempre estaba ocupado… ¡FALSO! Hace dos semanas, luego de habernos entregado el uno al otro, Darien se quedó dormido en mis brazos, allí se veía tan calmado, tan en paz… a mi lado dormía plácidamente…de pronto comenzó a sonar su celular…suspiré y me dije: "_contesta, puede ser urgente", _cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver el nombre de quien lo estaba llamando: Saori… Me apronté a contestar, pero sin hablar, dejé que ella dijera lo que tenía que decir. Al oírla, se me heló la sangre: _mi amor, ayer me quedé esperándote en la noche, ¿por qué no llegaste? Me preocupe…Darien, ¿estás ahí?, ¿Darien?..._ Y corté la llamada, no fui capaz de decirle nada…Darien me estaba engañando, eso era un hecho ¿o no? Quise despertarlo en ese momento y exigir una explicación, pero no, me contuve y dejé que las cosas pasaran… cerré los ojos y comencé a llorar, no sabía que hacer…Cuando despertó, Darien me notó un poco rara, pero le dije que era porque tenía muchas pruebas durante la semana en la universidad. Y me besó, y mi corazón se contradecía…sentía que tenía que exigir una explicación, pero por otro lado, mejor se dejaba llevar por la pasión del beso de su amado, ¿cómo sus labios podían mentir tan bien? Preferí no decir nada…

Las dudas me acompañaron por todos esos días, ni siquiera quería ver a las chicas. Ellas, mis fieles guardianas, todos los días me llamaban para saber si estaba bien. Rei, vino a mi casa hace una semana para conversar conmigo. Me dijo que estaba preocupada porque ya no nos juntábamos como antes, que ni a Darien veían…yo le dije que Darien y yo estábamos muy ocupados, que por eso estábamos desaparecidos…Ella, como si presintiera algo, sólo pudo abrazarme. Me dio unas cartas que me enviaban las chicas, en donde me decían que me extrañaban… ¿cómo quisiera que estuvieran a mi lado en estos momentos? Pero fui yo misma quien no quiso preocuparlas…Otra vez estoy sintiendo la puntada en mi corazón…nadie podría imaginarse el vacío que siente mi alma…

Lo peor vino hace dos días…este viernes decidí ir a buscar a Darien al hospital, ya no daba más, las dudas me estaban carcomiendo, fue un gran error no haber aclarado las dudas el mismo día en que ocurrió todo (qué ingenua). Llevaba el corazón en las manos, tenía un mal presentimiento… Pronto vi salir a Darien, quitándose su delantal blanco para depositarlo en su auto, miraba a cada rato su reloj, como si estuviese apurado…mi corazón fue atacado por un mar de espadas…ni siquiera el poder de Galaxia había causado tantos estragos en mi corazón como lo que estaba a punto de ver: Darien subiendo a su carro y, de la nada sale una mujer ¡que lo besa apasionadamente! Aunque Darien se la quita rápidamente de encima, ella reacciona y le pide que le de otra oportunidad... recuerdo todo…_Darien le decía que lo que había entre ellos ya había acabado, que él se iba a casar conmigo, que ella fue un error. Y ella le rebatía diciendo que nadie le iba a dar tanto placer en la cama como ella, que sólo a su lado él podría ser feliz. Darien, le dijo que no volvería con ella, pero Saori (si, ella) se acercó nuevamente y le dio un beso que él respondió…_ en ese instante decidí alejarme del lugar. Creo que si en algún minuto hubiese tenido que elegir entre vivir o morir, ciegamente hubiera optado por la segunda opción…a lo único que atiné fue a ir al parque y llorar, llorar y llorar…no sé de donde provienen tantas lágrimas, estoy sorprendida, nunca pensé que tuviera tantas. Estuve en el parque toda ese viernes, me sorprendió la lluvia…_las flores ya no llegan, el poema se acabó, lo que un día fue amor en amargura se volvió…ya no puedo ver las cosas igual, en el mar de olvido todo ya quedó, el océano ha perdido su color azul…un ángel llora…_¡cómo me identifica esta canción! No sé hasta qué hora estuve en el parque, sólo recuerdo que de pronto me vi en brazos de Haruka, quien me pedía que reaccionara, que no me diera por vencida…Ayer estuve todo el día en el hospital…debido a que estuve bajo la lluvia, me debilité un poco y tuve mucha fiebre…Sé que Haruka estuvo en todo momento allí, también Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru…las chicas llegaron junto con mis papás y Darien, apenas se enteró llegó a mi habitación, pero yo ya había hablado con Haruka, ella es la única que sabe la verdad, y le pedí por favor que no quería ver a nadie. Escuché la discusión que sostuvo con Darien, ya que éste reclamó porque quería verme…Ahora, cuando me ve débil quiere estar a mi lado, pero no lo pensó así cuando me engaño con su amiguita, ¡Ya quiero dejar de llorar! Mis ojos están pesados, tengo frío, y de su mano va el miedo…quiero morir!! Me dieron el alta, por la noche, y mi mamá me llevó a casa en el auto junto con Darien, sí, el se atrevió a acompañarme, como fue mi mamá quien lo invitó, Haruka no pudo hacer nada…

Me trajo en brazos hasta mi cuarto, y se preocupó de que estuviera bien arropada, que no pasara frío…al verlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…sólo fui capaz de emitir un _¿POR QUÉ? _Me miró con ojos de preocupación y me abrazó…yo lo alejé de mi, y le pedí que se fuera, que no quería verlo nunca más, que él sabía por qué yo estaba tomando esa decisión…Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me dijo que él no podía vivir sin mi, que me amaba…suspiré profundo, yo también lo amo con todo mi ser, pero no sé si sea capaz de perdonarlo… _Vete, por favor…ya llegará el minuto de hablar… _él no quería separarse de mi, pero notó la rigidez de mi mirada, me dio un suave beso en los labios y se marchó. Me encerré en mi cuarto, y aún sigo aquí…llorando como una loca, mi mamá ha golpeado varias veces la puerta, pero le digo que me siento mal, y que aún no quiero comer nada…sólo estás palabras recién escritas me recuerdan que aún estoy aquí… yo estoy muerta en vida…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que sea de su agrado…Besos…


	2. La Decisión

Mis amigas!!!! Aquí les dejo la actualización de Palabras del corazón, disculpen la demora.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La Decisión**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Martes 4 de agosto

Hola:

Dejé de escribir por unos días, la pena me ha ido carcomiendo y me ha quitado un poco de fuerzas. Todos están muy preocupados porque no saben qué es lo que me está pasando. No quiero contar…me han dicho que lo peor es guardarse las cosas, pero siento que debo callar, no quiero más problemas… aunque ya me he propuesto recuperarme y salir a adelante…

Mi mamá, pobrecita, no sabe que me pasa (¿o si?) la escucho llorar cuando se queda al lado mío, me duele hacerla sufrir. Mamita, no puedo contarte lo que me pasa, son mis cosas, no quiero que salgan de mi boca, quisiera enterrarlas en mi corazón…qué se queden dentro de mí.

Rei todos estos días ha pasado a verme, me pide que me levante, que vuelva a mis clases en la universidad, me suplica que le cuente qué es lo que me pasó para caer en una depresión tan fuerte…depresión, ¿tengo depresión? No lo creo, sólo tengo una pena de amor que me carcome, pero de allí a tener una depresión…no, me rehúso a esa opción. Lita, ha venido a dejarme unos ricos pasteles, y se queda conmigo cuando mi mamá sale de casa con Sammy, me anima, me consiente, trata de sacarme del letargo en el que constantemente estoy. Jajaja, ¡cómo quisiera reírme mucho, volver a brillar, como me dice Mina… Quisiera mirarme en el espejo y volver a ver ese brillo en los ojos que tanto me gustaba. Mina, me llama por teléfono muchas veces al día y me canta las canciones de moda, porque según ella no quiere que me pierda todo lo que pasa en el mundo. Y Amy, mi amiga Amy me trae los apuntes de la universidad, cómo ella es la mejor, se lleva muy bien hasta con mis profesores, entonces me envían con ella los apuntes, así no me atraso… es increíble, pero estudiar me permite desconectarme de todo lo que estoy viviendo… wow, nunca pensé que las cosas cambiaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…Las chicas quieren saber que pasa, porque, según lo que me dicen, Darien las llama todos los días para preguntar por mi, me envía mensajes con ellas.

Darien, Darien, Darien… ¿por qué no puedo arrancarte de mi corazón? ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea toda esta situación! Viví una mentira por seis años… Mi amor, ¿me engañaste todo el tiempo? ¿Te aburriste de estar conmigo? A veces maldigo la hora en que el futuro se presentó ante mis ojos...porque di por sentado que mi vida estaba al lado de Darien por el resto de mi vida. No cuidé mi presente, me confié del amor de Darien…y ¿qué hizo él? Se buscó a otra… ¡ay, eso duele!

El lunes que pasó, me desperté con los ojos muy hinchados. Mi mamá me trajo el desayuno y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Me las tomé solo para darle en el gusto, conversamos un rato, me interrogó acerca del por qué yo estaba en el parque, sola y bajo la lluvia; tampoco fui capaz de confesarle la verdad… ¿qué es lo que me impide contar la verdad? Jajajaja, sé claramente lo que me impide decir la verdad…la bendita esperanza… ¿esperanza de qué? ¡Quiero gritar otra vez! Darien, Darien…si vuelvo a repetir tu nombre me volveré más loca de lo que ya estoy. Soy una muerta en vida…

Darien ha venido a mi casa todos los días, pero yo no lo dejo entrar, le digo a mi mamá que lo atienda abajo, en el living, pero que yo no quiero verlo… ¡Qué difícil es tratar de ser indiferente! Quiero transformar todo mi amor en odio…odio…qué fea palabra, jamás pensé que de mi boca saldrían estas palabras…pero no puedo odiarlo, y aún así, no quiero verlo… Sammy me dice que: _ese Darien está más baboso por ti de lo que yo pensaba. Viene todos los días, te deja flores, hasta lo he visto llorar con mamá…sea lo que sea lo que está pasando ese hombre está mal. _No puedo creer que mi hermano, el odioso Sammy, me esté hablando con demasiada madurez jajajaja… Pero Darien está sufriendo…

El martes estuvo Haruka en casa, vino a conversar conmigo y, por fin, logré desahogarme, ella siempre ha sido mi guardiana más fervorosa, la más leal, la que mete sus manos al fuego por mí. Creo que no pude tener más suerte… Haruka es de esas amigas que sólo te escucha, te deja desahogar y no emite comentarios, sólo está ahí, apoyándome… Me prometió que averiguaría qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando, que no permitiría que el futuro se destruyera…siempre el futuro presente ¿qué pasaría si no lo hubiésemos visto? Las chicas, Darien… ¿estarían conmigo? Después de que Haruka se marchó, volví a encerrarme en mi cuarto. Allí recibí la llamada sagrada de las chicas, quienes me invitaron a salir de compras o a tomar un helado…pero, no acepté, e hice algo muy malo: les grité ¡no quiero nada! Me arrepiento de haberlas tratado mal, pero, me molesta que no vivan su vida y se preocupen tanto por mí. Me recuerda a lo que viví cuando Sailor Galaxia quería robar mi semilla estelar, ¡no me dejaban ni ir al baño sola! No confían en mi, por eso a mi me cuesta tanto contarles mis problemas, sin querer, ese hecho marcó un antes y un después en mi relación con ellas, desde ese momento, mi vida, mis cosas eran sólo mías, cuando necesitaba conversar o expresarme recurría a Darien…y por eso ahora más falta me hace…

Esa noche había una luna maravillosa, y decidí salir al balcón de mi cuarto…y allí estaba él, mirándome fijamente, rogándome con sus bellos ojos una oportunidad para hablar, para explicarme las cosas… no puedo sacar de mi mente sus ojos…la última vez que lo había visto le pedí que se fuera para siempre de mi vida…y, ese día, estaba tan cerca de mi… recuerdo que me hacía señas pidiéndome hablar, quería entrar a casa, pero no lo dejé. Lo miré fijamente y le marqué desde mi móvil…volví a oír su voz… ¡dolor! Si, con el dolor de mi alma le pedí que se fuera, que no lo quería ver nunca más… Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, lo oí llorar… me rogaba una oportunidad, un instante para explicarme las cosas… "No Darien, no quiero hablar contigo" y corté…lo miré y entré a mi dormitorio…no pude evitar llorar nuevamente, mi alma se destrozó con una mirada de esos ojos azules profundos… No sé qué hacer… no sé si darle una oportunidad de explicarme las cosas o dejarlo para siempre…

Así pasaron los días…siempre estaba Darien afuera de mi casa…no me explico cómo ahora tiene tiempo para estar haciendo guardia…día tras día está ahí…mirándome, a veces creo sentirlo en la ventana de mi cuarto mientras duermo. No sé qué es lo que quiere…

Las chicas me preguntan a cada rato qué es lo que nos pasó, por qué cambió todo de repente…yo solo guardo silencio y hago caso omiso a las preguntas, pero insisten, y lo hacen porque Darien le ruega que lo ayuden. Haruka me dijo que la mejor opción para contestar a las preguntas de las chicas era decirles que tuvimos una pequeña discusión y que yo estaba sentida con él. Así ellas no seguirían dudando. NO QUISIERA MENTIRLES, pero necesito mi privacidad…privacidad que decidí ocultarles en el momento en que dudaron de mis capacidades.

Todos los días me llegan rosas, desde que estoy en cama, mamá Ikuko las pone en mi cuarto, por más que le ruego que no lo haga, las deja ahí…son muy bellas, no pude evitar sacar una e incluirla en mi diario, de hecho en este preciso instante la estoy mirando…afuera hay un día maravilloso, según mi mamá, pero lo que yo veo es un día triste y sin brillo, desde que vi a Darien con Saori, todo se ha transformado en tristeza, decepción, por eso odio que esté allá afuera, fingiendo que yo le importo…Saori…¿cómo habrá logrado conquistar a Darien? ¿La odio? No ¿qué es esto que siento en mi interior? Creo que lo que más me duele, más que Darien me haya engañado con ella, me duele la mentira en la que se transformó nuestra relación…soy una tonta al creer que todo era perfecto, debí haber cortado todo de raíz ese día en que contesté el celular de Darien, ¡así me hubiese evitado la humillación de haberlo ido a buscar y verlo con su amante! Estoy completamente sola, no puedo pedir consejos…quisiera…quisiera…no, más bien ¡quiero! Si, quiero estar bajo miles de kilómetros bajo la tierra, que nadie me vea y sufra por mi, no quiero la lástima de todos, quizás es por eso que no me atrevo a contar la verdad. Prefiero que me tomen por loca, por imbécil, pero no quiero que sientan lástima de mí, no quiero que vean mi sufrir.

El fin de semana, decidí irme al campo, quería estar sola un rato, pero, como siempre mi mamá no me deja estar sola, logré convencerla debido a que Haruka (mi amiga fiel, tan linda que es) se ofreció a llevarme a la casa de unos familiares que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, y junto a nosotras irían también Setsuna, Michiru y Hotaru. Le pedí encarecidamente a mi mamá que no le dijera a nadie donde estaba, ni siquiera a las chicas. Y así lo hizo. Salí muy temprano de casa el sábado y no volví hasta el domingo en la noche, mi celular estuvo apagado los dos días, Mina no dejaría de llamar a cada rato jejeje… Me hizo muy bien ir al campo, respirar aire puro, pensar, si, pensar mucho…fue en este viaje al campo que tomé una gran decisión, la que recién informé a mis papás ayer en la cena.

Querido Diario: no sabes cuánto disfruté de las caminatas por el valle, no todo era tan gris como yo lo vi durante una semana, los árboles si tenían colores jajaja. Pero no pude evitar recordarlo…todo me recuerda a él: si veo un bello atardecer, se viene a mi mente el día en que nos besamos en la playa, cuando Darien me regaló el atardecer; si veo un rosal, visualizo las rosas con las que él siempre me salvaba de los enemigos y las que cada día ha enviado a mi casa en estos días; cuando miro las nubes, el sol, el cielo, el lago… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo me recuerda a él! Yo quería ser la única para Darien, ser su Princesita de la Luna para toda la eternidad. ¿Qué pasará con Rini? ¿El futuro habrá cambiado? Setsuna no me ha dicho nada, supongo que si algo malo o grave pasara ella me lo diría, ¿o no? ¡No puede ser! No lo había pensado, quizás Haruka les contó algo y sabían de mi mal estado anímico y no han querido contarme nada. Noooo…mi hija, mi pequeña, ¿habrá desaparecido? No podría soportar esto, no, Rini, ¿cómo pude olvidarla? ¿Cómo pudo Darien olvidarla? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cómo se puede perder todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…ahora todo está perdido… Mamá me contó que Darien vino el fin de semana a verme, que conversó con ella y le suplicó que le dijera donde estaba yo…pero mi madre me cumplió la promesa, no le dijo nada. Las chicas también vinieron a verme, y al preguntarle a mi mamá por mi, ella les dijo que yo estaba con Haruka y las demás. Según lo que ella me dijo, ellas se enojaron porque _yo ya no confiaba en ellas, que yo prefería estar con Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna, que yo esto, que yo aquello…_

Esto que acabo de escribir, me hace reforzar la decisión que tomé. Ayer lunes, al igual que el resto de la semana. Darien estuvo en la puerta de mi casa, ¡Dios! ¡Qué insistente es! Me da un poco de pena tener que verlo todos los días ahí, rogándome una mirada, una palabra… Las chicas vinieron por la tarde y lo único que hicieron fue reclamarme, ¡si! Porque según ellas, tienen que protegerme, que son mis guardianas, y que quieren ayudarme en mi "recuperación anímica", llegaron a reclamarme que yo prefería a _mis outers _que a ellas, las más importantes, las _inners_. Yo opté por no tomar en cuenta sus comentarios, sabía que nacían desde su frustración de nopoder hacer nada por mí. Pero, después que se fueron me molesté, porque es demasiado injusto que me reclamen, que quieran estar encima de mí, yo lo único que quiero es que estén conmigo, sin preguntas ni respuestas…eso es lo que les pido, pero, como siempre, no han sabido entenderme…

Durante la cena, aproveché de contarle mis planes a mis papás: me iré a España a complementar mis estudios de Psicología. Mi papá se tomó muy bien la noticia, de hecho estaba feliz con mi decisión, quien no se tomó muy bien la noticia fue mi mamá, creo que Darien le contó algo en su visita, porque noto en ella una especie de preferencia por Darien, quiere que yo lo perdone y regrese con él… cuando me dijo la palabra _perdón_ supe de inmediato que ella sabía algo. Pero mi decisión ya está tomada…me voy, la distancia sanará las heridas, mas no las cicatrices, debo alejarme de este lugar, retomar mis estudios…no me dejaré caer, ¡voy a salir adelante! Lo juro como que me llamo Serena Tsukino…

Hoy he estado encerrada todo el día, no quise recibir ni siquiera a mi mamá…no quiero que me hablen de Darien. Las chicas vinieron y, por sus gritos, creo que mamá les contó lo anunciado en la cena. Hoy siento penita, pero ya no tan grande como la del otro día. Mi decisión me tiene contenta, lucharé por forjar un nuevo futuro… en estos momentos caen lágrimas de mis ojos, acabo de mirar por la ventana y ahí está él…mi Darien ¿por qué no se va? ¿Qué quiere? Me duele separarme de él, pero la distancia pondrá paños fríos a este dolor y creo que lo podré olvidar y sacarlo de mi corazón…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mis agradecimientos a todas quienes pasen a leer mi historia…

En especial a mi hermana Karina, a Carolitta!, a mi amigaza querida Natustar (espero "Apostando tu amor", jejeje), a Patty Ramírez de Chiba (amiga, nuestras largas conversaciones me acompañaron mientras escribía mis fics, tq mxo).

Besitos y cariños a SERENITY CHIBA COL, Clau Palacios, paty garcia, Mi Barbarita, Dayanna, alexmorales, Usagi Tsukino de Chiba, Mapi, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt (amix, nunca me fallas), oO lOvE-MoOn Oo, Seiya-Moon.

_Si es tu deseo persíguelo entonces, aquel beso es un rojo tatuaje con un destino en el profetizado…yo puedo saberlo con una mirada, porque lastima tus labios el tatuaje, y ya no lo podrá ocultar, it's moon revenge, woo_


	3. ¿Reencuentro?

Los personajes no me pertenecen… acá va un nuevo capítulo de "Palabras del corazón". Me demoré un poco pero…aquí está!!!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Reencuentro?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lunes 17 de agosto.

Querido diario:

Debo confesar que soy la mujer más mala del mundo, aunque por todas las cosas que han pasado se lo merecía… ¡olvidé el cumple de Darien! Sí, y no me siento la mejor mujer del mundo… ¡Dios! Cuánto amo a ese hombre, y me duele no haber estado con él en su cumpleaños.

Perdona que te haya dejado tantos días abandonado, pero es que mi viaje a España ya es en dentro de unos días y he debido arreglar muchas cosas: congelar las clases en la universidad, sacar mis documentos para poder ir a Europa, ver dónde viviré allá. ¡uf! En eso me he llevado estas dos semanas. Me ha servido mucho para dejar de estar pensando en todos mis problemas… Con tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza me estaba volviendo loca… y Darien, mi Darien, tú eres quien ocupa mi cabeza en este preciso instante…no puedo dejar de pensarte. Está en todas las cosas que hago, en mis lugares, en mis viajes, en todo. Pero siento que, aunque lo ame, no podré confiar nunca más en él…pero a ver, empezaré por parte, porque…volví a hablar con él…

Después de estar encerrada en mi cuarto, el viernes antepasado (el 7) decidí que ya era la hora de sacarme de encima, todas las malas energías que cargaba mi cuerpo. Me levanté muy temprano de mi casa, pues no quería toparme con Darien en la entrada de mi casa (recuerda que estaba como un árbol junto a mi casa) y me resultó. Salí como si fuera una delincuente, mi papá no pudo evitar saltar de alegría, ya que lo único que deseaba era que yo saliera de mi cuarto y volviera a hacer mi vida, normal, tal como lo era antes. Lo siento papá, pero nunca podrás saber qué fue lo que causó mi gran pena, mi gran decepción… por otro lado, mi mamá se sigue comportando de manera extraña, desde que yo le anuncié que me voy del país se ha vuelto más tensa mi relación con ella, y me saca el tema de Darien a cada rato, me pide que hable con él… ¡uf! Es demasiado insistente. Así que por eso es que salí como una delincuente, para que no me viera (el colmo tener que esconderme de mi madre!!!), pero creo que no me resultó, ya escribiré el porqué.

Al llegar a la facultad, me di cuenta de que era demasiado temprano, había muy poca gente, así que decidí ir a la biblioteca y sacar un libro para entretenerme mientras esperaba que la oficina del decano abriera… estaba entretenida en aquello cuando de pronto escuché un "_Hola Serena"…_la verdad es que sentí que se me salía el corazón, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda, y… mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

"_Serena, tu y yo debemos hablar" _me dijo de repente Darien. Pero yo no quería hablar con él, le pregunté cómo se había enterado de que yo estaba en la facultad y me dijo que mi mamá le había avisado. ¡Qué rabia! Yo quería estar tranquila, no quería verlo, no me sentía preparada para tenerlo ahí, frente a mi… aún tenía en mi recuerdo aquello que vi esa fatídica tarde: estaba ahí, siempre, era lo único que recordaba desde hace una semana, entonces ver a Darien no me hacía bien… él, el amor de mi vida, el hombre de mis sueños, se atrevió a destruir mis esperanzas, mis sueños, mi futuro, mi Rini… a lo único que atiné cuando el me pidió hablar, fue a decirle que yo ya no quería nada con él…que mi amor había muerto el día en que lo vi besándose con Saori…al decirle esto, pude notar el desconcierto de su semblante, él no sabía que yo lo había visto…aproveché su desconcierto para escaparme. Vi que la oficina del decano estaba abriendo y corrí…corrí sin mirar atrás, no sin antes desviar mi camino, para que él no viera hacia donde iba.

Mi entrevista con el decano fue muy fructífera, ya que, gracias a mis notas, era una alumna destacada, por lo que ellos no estaban dispuestos a dejarme ir. Me ofrecieron mil y una opciones para quedarme, pero yo le expliqué que necesitaba ese viaje a España, que me serviría para desarrollarme como una mejor profesional. Aparte que era sólo un año. Congelé mis estudios, el decano me hizo prometer volver terminada mi estancia en Europa. Todo en la universidad estaba listo. Tenía permiso para seguir asistiendo a clases hasta que tuviera que irme… bueno, lo que siguió del día fue lo normal, encontrarme con mis compañeros que me preguntaban una y otra vez sobre qué es lo que me había pasado, lo chistoso era que, como estudiamos psicología querían analizarme ja ja ja, me hicieron reír bastante. Ya después me encontré con las chicas, pero la verdad, es que ese día apenas y quise saludarlas, después de todas las recriminaciones que me hicieron la última vez que estuve con ella (te acuerdas, esos ataques de celos, que era lo que me faltaba, envidias entre mis outers y las inners) así que fui lo más diplomática que pude, traté de disimular mi incomodidad, pero cuando me hablaron de Darien… se atrevieron a hablarme de Darien a sabiendas que yo quería hablar de cualquier cosa menos de él. Me paré lentamente y, tratando de ser lo más simpática posible, me marché… Al llegar a casa, pude ver que el carro de Darien estaba afuera, no sé cómo, pero escalé por las murallas y llegué directo a mi cuarto, con mucha rabia vi que Darien estaba en el living conversando con mi mamá. Y al lado de mi cama había un enorme arreglo floral que decía _"Te amo, y eso será por el resto de mi vida, por favor: perdóname" _¡uuuuuuuhhhh! ¡Darien!. Sentí cuando salió de casa, y me acerqué a la ventana para verlo…tenía unos ojos tan tristes, tan desolados…cerré la cortina de golpe y no pude evitar que cayeran un par de gotitas de mis ojos. Mamá subió a dejarme algo de comer y me preguntó cómo me había ido en la universidad, noté en su voz un tono de _no agresión_ así que le comenté brevemente todo lo que había hecho…pero el tema salió a la luz…me pidió de favor que hablara con Darien, que dejara que él me explicara lo que realmente había pasado… ¿Mamá Ikuko sabía lo que había pasado? ¿qué es lo que sabía mi mamá? Preferí seguir en paz y no discutir con ella, y me hizo prometerle que hablaría con Darien cuando me sintiera preparada…

Y así pasaron los días, saqué mis papeles y logré fijar fecha para mi viaje, tengo mi vuelo para dentro de una semana, para el lunes 24 de agosto, con suerte tendré una semana para acomodarme en el departamento que arrendé (según las fotos, es demasiado bello) ya que las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre…llegaré en otoño…la estación del año donde poco a poco la naturaleza se apaga, el otoño donde con Darien habíamos decidido casarnos, por eso debo escapar de esta pesadilla, ¿qué hago en este país donde lo único que hago es recordar cosas malas, donde mis amigas me juzgan, donde mi mamá me critica, donde el amor de mi vida se atrevió a romperme el corazón? Tengo por seguro que septiembre será el mes que querré olvidar para toda la vida, no debo estar aquí cuando llegue… otra vez me dieron ganas de llorar, otra vez vinieron estos deseos de correr a verlo y golpearle el rostro para después… besarlo con pasión…

Así pasaron los días, evitando a Darien, a las chicas, estudiando para distraerme, reuniéndome con Haruka y las demás para dejar las cosas listas… ellas decidieron que irían una vez al mes a España a visitarme para ver que todo marchara sobre ruedas y no dejarme tan solita  También estuve organizando mi ropa, para que no se quedara nada en casa…por Dios, ¡cuántas cosas debo preparar! Y lo peor de todo es que lo hago para no recordar a Darien…

Hasta que, ayer domingo, desperté muy asustada, tuve una pesadilla en donde llegaba un nuevo enemigo, y atacaba a Darien, y lo mataba…yo sufría porque él moría sin haber podido hablar conmigo…por lo que decidí ir, apenas me levanté, a su departamento. ¿Puedes creer que me levanté a las ocho de la mañana? Si querido Diario, a las ocho y media estaba saliendo para su casa, pues sabía que era la hora en que él llegaba de su turno de sábado por la noche… ¿Cuántas veces no había hecho lo mismo para poder pasar junto a él todo el domingo?

A medida que avanzaba hasta su casa, el corazón se me iba oprimiendo…sentía que se salía de su lugar, pensé que me moriría de la emoción…los nervios me carcomían. Llegué y toqué su timbre, pero nadie salió…me senté en la puerta de su departamento, y no sé porqué me quedé profundamente dormida…no sé cuánto habré dormido pero cuando desperté estaba en la cama de Darien muy arropada, y lo vi, él también se había quedado dormido, pero en el sillón de su dormitorio…se veía tan lindo, su cara demostraba cansancio, pero, asimismo, tenía una sonrisa en los labios ¿era porque yo estaba ahí?

Lo desperté, pues sólo quería que él hablara y ya no podía aguantarme. Al abrir los ojos, me sonrió y me besó profundamente…y yo la muy mensa le contesté el beso…fue maravilloso sentir sus labios nuevamente… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Con esos mismos labios fue que besó a la maldita de Saori ¡qué rabia! Así que me despegué de él y le dije a qué había ido, todo esto en un tono muy pesado, muy hiriente (¡sí! Eso me dolía)

Y lo dejé hablar…lo primero que me dijo fue _perdón, porque él si se había besado con Saori, pero que eso no fue más que un beso, más nada… que todo lo que pasó después había sido una emboscada… me repitió una y otra vez que estaba enamorado de mi, que yo era la mujer de su vida, que estaba profundamente arrepentido de haberme hecho sufrir, que no quería perderme por nada en el mundo… que quería casarse conmigo, que…_ y se justificó no sé cuantas veces, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas…y si me estaba diciendo la verdad, si todo lo que pasó después de ese maldito beso fue una trampa de Saori…¿cómo comprobar eso? ¿Cómo dejar de dudar?

Mi Darien, me rogaba con sus ojos, me sentí derretir por su mirada, qué hubiera dado por no estar pasando por lo que estoy pasando…mi vida hubiese dado por estar en ese preciso momento organizando mi boda con mi príncipe, pensando en que pronto sería madre de una hermosa nenita, que tendría mi casa, un perro, mis gatos, uf!!! Y lo besé no pude aguantarme, mi amor por él era demasiado fuerte, la atracción, la pasión…me dejé llevar por la situación…Darien me tomó entre sus fuertes brazos, me besó de tal manera, cómo si fuese la primera vez que me tenía en sus brazos… ¡volví a estar en sus brazos! Fundimos nuestros cuerpos, nos amamos, sentí en todo momento su pasión, sus besos, su desesperación por no tenerme a su lado… fue maravilloso…

Pero, la duda, la maldita duda ya echó raíces en mi corazón… hable con Darien y le dije que me iba del país… me contestó que ya lo sabía, que mamá se lo había contado y que, además, ella sabía todo lo que había ocurrido…me rogó porque no me fuera, pero mi decisión está tomada, comencé a vestirme lentamente, cuando ya estaba lista, me volteé y le dije que jamás volvería a creer en él…que esa era la despedida…no pude evitar llorar…le dije que lo amaba con todo mi corazón, pero que su traición me había roto el corazón y el alma, le pedí que no me buscara y… lo besé en los labios por última vez…y me marché…

Ahora me siento tan rara, lo tuve, estuve en sus brazos de mi Darien, y descubrí que lo amo con toda el alma, pero, también descubrí que no puedo perdonarlo, porque me engañó, jugó con mis sentimientos y, aunque él me diga que sólo fue un beso, no me puedo confiar. ¿Cómo explicar sus demoras en el hospital? ¿O el llamado a su celular ese día que estábamos juntos? ¡¿Ese beso que vi?! No, no, no!!!! Estoy confundida, lo único que quiero es que pasen rápidamente estos días para marcharme de la ciudad… tal como dije antes, la distancia pondrá paños fríos a esta sensación de inseguridad que tengo…malditas dudas… Darien… ¿debo creerte?

_**Un caleidoscopio è il mio cuore, luce di luna guida il mio amore**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¿Les gustó? ¿Se irá Serena del País? ¿Logrará Darien convencerla? ¿Se irán las dudas? En "Palabras del corazón" todo puede pasar jejejeje

MIS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS A MIS AMIGAS Natustar y Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Usagi Tsukino de Chiba, Serenity Chiba Col…mil gracias por todo, por las conversaciones largas que tenemos, me siento muy feliz de conocerlas…

Mil besos a serenasexilady, Dayanna, mary t, paty garcia, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Seiya-Moon, Katherine, varonesa


	4. La despedida

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La despedida**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lunes 24

Querido Diario:

Estoy en el aeropuerto… mi vuelo sale en una hora más, mi corazón no da más de la angustia. Son tantas cosas las que han pasado durante el último mes que apenas puedo soportarlo… no me quiero ir… no quiero estar sola en un país que no conozco… cómo desearía retroceder el tiempo y que todo estuviese bien. Pero no, debo ser fuerte y madurar, sé que España guarda para mí grandes sorpresas (eso es lo que quiero creer) y sé que olvidaré todos los malos ratos que he pasado.

¿Por qué no puedo despegarme de ti? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho que estoy atada a ti? Aunque no me creas, querido Diario, puedo sentir la opresión en el pecho de Darien, me tiene ligada a él no sé de qué manera…sé que está sufriendo igual que yo, pero a ambos nos hará bien separarnos, quizás, y la utopía del futuro Tokio de Cristal fue solo un sueño que quise que fuera real, me confié tanto en ese futuro que no cuidé lo que tenía… me preocupa un poco que Setsuna no diga nada acerca del futuro… estoy a la deriva… Luego de lo que pasó el domingo, no he podido sacarme a Darien de la cabeza, cuando he estado a punto de correr e ir a sus brazos recuerdo su traición, creo que esa marca quedará por siempre en mí, ¿podré recuperar la confianza perdida?

Fue una semana de locos… bueno, sólo para mi porque no quise que nadie me ayudara en mis trámites, no quería influencias de ningún tipo. Sé que pensarás que soy una ilusa, que es en estos momentos cuando más cerca debería tener a mis amigas y a las personas que quiero, mas últimamente la soledad ha sido mi mejor amiga…

Las chicas estaban un poco molestas conmigo, y vinieron el martes a casa, para preguntarme sobre mi viaje, pero, como todo, su visita tenía una doble intención: querían saber qué es lo que había pasado con Darien, el porqué de mi decisión de abandonarlo y tirar por la borda su futuro… fue ahí donde caí en cuenta de que ellas no sabían lo que había pasado, sólo Haruka conocía la historia completa… sonreí, las miré y les dije que aún no estaba preparada para contar qué es lo que había pasado, pero que por favor me disculparan y que entendieran que mi decisión ya estaba tomada… Rei y Amy no reaccionaron muy bien, ellas piensan que la culpable de todo soy yo, que no cuidé mi futuro y que estoy echando por la borda toda una vida de felicidad…muy ofuscadas se fueron de mi casa ese día. En cambio Lita y Mina se quedaron conmigo hasta muy tarde; Mina, quien en el pasado era la líder de las scouts me dijo que me apoyaría en todo, aunque yo no quisiera contarle lo que pasó, y Lita, lloraba porque no quería que me marchara…eso fue muy noble de su parte. Por fin pude estar, aunque fuera con dos, con mis amigas… creo que el lazo que se creo en ese momento mágico entre Lita, Mina y yo, nos unió más. La actitud de Rei y Amy colaboró para romper más mi corazón ya roto.

Darien ha seguido anclado a mi casa todos estos días, por más que le pedí que no me buscara, que no me acosara, mis palabras se las llevó el viento… su cara tiene un semblante de tristeza que nadie puede quitarle. Por lo que me ha contado mi mamá (¡si! Mi mamá me mantiene informada de todo, creo que aún tenía la esperanza de que yo no me fuera) Darien trabaja todo el día, y luego se viene a mi casa, me deja el ramo de rosas y se queda hasta muy tarde dentro de su auto mirando mi balcón… y eso hizo estos últimos días sagradamente… estamos los dos sufriendo por culpa de una mujer que lo único que quería era hacer daño… luego te explicaré por qué.

El jueves decidí hacer algo bueno, quizás no quiera estar con Darien como su novia, pero tampoco iba a permitir que siguiera haciéndose daño. Cuando lo vi llegar, me escondí, desde mi rincón escuché y vi todo lo que le decía a mi mamá… sonaba muy convencido, creo que está diciendo la verdad; aunque no estoy segura. Cuando escucho que se marcha me dirijo a la cocina y le exigí a mi mamá que me dijera qué era lo que estaba pasando, por qué ella sabía todo y qué era lo que sabía… creo que soné un poco ansiosa y mandona, pero no me importaba nada, me iría del país en cuatro días y lo mínimo que necesitaba era que mi mamá estuviera de mi lado, que me comprendiera y apoyara, pero ella estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Fue ahí cuando me contó lo que Darien le había dicho: que Saori le tendió una trampa… que ella se obsesionó con él y que le había jurado que haría lo imposible por separarnos. Eso era verdad porque mi mamá no me mentiría con esas cosas… si ella le creyó a Darien era porque las cosas debieron ser así. Pero, la duda… creo que la duda es lo peor que nos puede pasar a los seres humanos porque no estamos jamás en paz cuando ella está presente. Luego de conversar con mi mamá, ella se fue, y me quedé en la cocina, preparé un café, unos emparedados y salí de la casa, directo al auto de Darien… ahí estaba mirando las estrellas con sus ojos melancólicos… _¡Serena! _Me dijo muy sorprendido, debido a que lo había asustado al momento de tocar el vidrio. _He venido a dejarte estos bocadillos, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa. Además quiero que hablemos como dos personas grandes _(créanme, yo dije eso). Y lo invité a dar una vuelta al parque… había una luna maravillosa que iba a ser testigo de nuestra conversación…nuevamente le pedí que me explicara las cosas, exigí la verdad (en serio que me sorprendo de mi misma) no quería que me dijera que me amaba y que quería estar conmigo para siempre. Sólo quería saber toda la historia. Comenzó diciendo que se hizo amigo de Saori mientras hacían su internado, debido a que ella también sacaba las mejores notas, siempre les correspondía hacer trabajos juntos, _yo siempre le hablaba de ti y de nuestros planes para el futuro, _me dijo; pero lo pedí que no se desviara del tema, prosiguió diciendo que hace unos tres meses, ella se le declaró, le dijo que lo amaba en silencio (uuuuuuuhhhhh!!!! ¡Qué rabia!) qué era ella la mujer de su vida, la que lo haría feliz por toda la eternidad… Darien al decirme estas cosas lo hacía muy nervioso, se notaba que atenuaba las cosas para que yo no me enojara más y que saliera corriendo del lugar. Yo lo miraba con ojos inquisidores, ¡quería la verdad! Continuó diciéndome que debido a las largas horas de trabajo, y el poco tiempo que tenía para verme, cayó en la tentación y se acercó a Saori, a sabiendas de que ella estaba enamorada de él… al oír esas palabras mi corazón se iba partiendo más y más, pero quería saberlo todo, si no, no podría partir hoy… cuando llegó a la parte en que Saori le robó un beso, mi cuerpo quería escapar de ese lugar, no me explico como me mantuve en pie. Así me contó que desde ese día ella creyó que él la había elegido y comenzó a acosarlo y perseguirlo todos los días, lugar donde lo encontraba, lugar en que quería estar con él (Maldita, ¡la odio!) me dijo que no supo parar el juego hasta que, pasada una semana, volvió a verme a mi, que se sintió culpable, que no sabía que hacer, me explicó que por eso se había distanciado de mi, porque la culpa no lo dejaba verme a los ojos. Sus palabras me dolían, aunque hubiese sido una hora o una semana, esa traición me mataba el alma… Saori, al verse despechada comenzó a amenazarlo con decirme la verdad, la diferencia estaba en que ella agrandaría toda la historia, aprovechándose de mis celos, por eso era que él tenía tanto miedo.

Cuando terminó, me quedó mirando y me rogó que lo perdonara, yo estaba sin palabras, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón en la mano… cuando por fin logré articular algo, le dije que yo ese día que caí a la clínica los vi besarse en el estacionamiento, y que había visto su celular también… nuevamente me explicó que lo del celular era sólo para molestarlo, que ella siempre lo llamaba en ese tono, _veo que ella logró su objetivo, _dijo de repente. ¿Y el beso? ¿Acaso yo aluciné cuando lo vi? Ante eso me dijo que se lo había robado y que no lo había contestado. _Supongo que no viste cuando yo le reclamé por su acción y le pedí que se alejara de mí, que yo me iba a casar contigo y que si no dejaba de molestarme la acusaría al comité de disciplina del hospital-_ me dijo en tono de reproche. Claro… yo me había ido del lugar y nunca supe qué era en lo que realidad había quedado la acción. _Darien- _le dije –_ yo me fui al momento de ver ese beso, y créeme que sé que dices la verdad, sé que la mandaste a freír monos a áfrica… lo sé, mi corazón me dice que tú eres sincero. Pero creo que no podré perdonarte esta traición… siento que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero también te odio con la misma intensidad… no es bueno sentir estas cosas…-_le dije llorando amargamente. Él también lloraba, sé que pensó que nunca estas cosas nos pasarían a nosotros, mas, nos ocurrió. Le pedí que me fuera a dejar a mi casa, durante el camino de regreso nadie habló, yo estaba demasiado herida como para emitir alguna palabra y él, demasiado avergonzado. Me despedí de él en la puerta, y antes de cerrar, le di las gracias por su sinceridad y le dije claramente –_has roto mi corazón, no sé si algún día pueda volver a confiar en ti como lo hacía… tú eres la causa de mi viaje a España, me escapo de ti porque te amo demasiado y no podría soportar odiarte. Te deseo lo mejor, que en Hospital las cosas marchen sobre ruedas, que logres rehacer tu vida, porque yo trataré de hacer lo mismo _(al decir esto la voz se me quebró) _prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño… adiós… _¡Dios! Cuánto dolor sentí y cuánto siento ahora al recordarlo. Miré por mi ventana el momento en que se fue, eran las dos de la mañana, y nuestros corazones estaban desolados…

El día viernes no tenía energías para nada, lloré todo el día, mi papá nuevamente estaba preocupado por mi, pero le dije que era todo por culpa de los nervios de irme lejos de ellos y de mi país…

El sábado decidí ir al hospital a hablar con la famosa Saori… debía enfrentarla, por último darle una cachetada por destruir mis sueños y mi futuro. Me arreglé, me vestí con mi mejor ropa, no iba a permitir que me viera derrotada. Cual sería mi sorpresa al llegar al hospital, la encontré conversando con otras internas, estaba vanagloriándose de que había _destruido la relación y futuro matrimonio del doctor Chiba_, quise matarla en ese instante… todo había sido una vil trampa de ella, Darien tenía razón, mi mamá tenía la razón… con una solo mentira, con un simple beso (o unos cuantos, no me interesa saber) habían destruido lo más bello y verdadero de mi vida…mi relación con Darien, con el Príncipe de la tierra… destruyó el Tokio de Cristal por una simple niñería, una obsesión… no voy a negar que mi Darien es el hombre más guapo del mundo, pero se atrevió a tocar sus labios, esos que eran míos. ¡qué rabia! ¡La odio!

Y así llegó el domingo, vinieron a mi casa Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Lita y Mina para darme una simple despedida. Lita trajo uno de sus mejores pasteles, Mina, la música…pero yo estaba en otro planeta, mi mente divagaba por cualquier lugar menos en mi casa, pero creo que las chicas no se dieron cuenta, y si lo hicieron, no me sacaron de mis pensamientos…No vi a Darien hasta hoy hace unos momentos…

El despertar del lunes fue triste, no quería salir de mi cama, y no era porque no quisiera levantarme, era porque en un año dormiré en otra cama, en el otro extremo del mundo…estaré sola enfrentándome al día a día… rogué a mis papás que no me fueran a dejar al aeropuerto, no quería despedidas, por lo que desayuné con ellos y Sammy y me organicé para que el taxi pasara por mi y me llevara, mi vuelo sale a las 7 de la tarde, pero es sabido que uno debe estar allá unas cuantas horas antes para arreglar cualquier inconveniente, así que el taxi pasó por mi a las dos. No les dije a las chicas mi hora de salida, no soy capaz de soportar tantas despedidas.

Cuando me bajé del taxi hace unas horas, no imaginaba lo que me esperaba allí… había una alfombra de rosas rojas y blancas en el piso, no sé cómo en el aeropuerto permitían esas cosas jejejeje… y en la puerta estaba Darien, todas las personas lo miraban preguntándose qué era lo que él hacía allí (esto por toda la parafernalia que había creado), era lo mismo que me preguntaba yo. _¿qué haces aquí?_ Dije sorprendida. –_Creíste que me iba a dar por vencido tan fácil… tú eres la mujer de mi vida y si estoy aquí es para reafirmarte que lucharé por ti, Yo no me doy por vencido, quiero un mundo contigo, sé que valdrá la pena esperar tu perdón, aunque se me vaya la vida en aquello. _Sus palabras fueron emitidas con tal convicción que llegué a asustarme: él me dejaría partir así tan fácil. La gente que estaba en el lugar comenzó a aplaudirlo y a pedirme que lo perdonara. ¡cómo se atrevía a hacer eso!. Me acerqué a él y le pedí que fuésemos por un refresco mientras yo esperaba mi vuelo…la condición de que se quedara conmigo en esos últimos momentos era no hablar de amor, ni de nuestra situación, sólo banalidades… y así estuvimos hasta hace una media hora, momento en que avisaron que debía pasar a la sección de embarque, lugar hasta donde él no podía entrar. Nunca pensé que esta despedida me dolería tanto, no tengo palabras para describirla… de hecho, no quiero escribirla, porque…

Sólo me quedaré con el profundo beso que me dio antes de que yo me fuera… yo lo rechacé y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta…a lo lejos pude escuchar un fuerte grito _¡Juro que lucharé por ti! ¡Te amo! _

La voz de la operadora está avisando mi vuelo, debo partir, escribiré hasta aquí… debo empezar desde cero…

**L'amore non può continuare come un sonno più, l'aspirazione faccia che è bello, ma vuoto starà...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Acá les dejo un nuevo episodio, y tal como mencioné en "El amor es más fuerte", que también actualicé (si me puse las pilas y salieron ambas historias casi al mismo tiempo)… he estado muy ocupada con la universidad y mi práctica.

La frase en italiano significa: "el amor no puede continuar, como un sueño más, el anhelo hará que sea bello, pero vacío estará" (es de Moon Revenge)

Natu, mil besos, te requiero!!! Mayra, amiga, ya me puse al día, no he escrito tanto como tú, pero este capítulo salió tal y como te lo había dicho (tq)… Patty, mi querida Patty, espero tenerte pronto de vuelta por estos lados (tq mxo)

Mil besos a Natustar, Serenity Chiba Col, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, serenasexilady, Dayanna, mary t, paty garcia, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Seiya-Moon, Katherine, varonesa, Mapi, Paolac78, Usagi Tsukino de Chiba, Malistrix, Karibunny, y Barbara; gracias por leer y de dejar sus comentarios…

También besos a todos quienes leen!!! ejejejje


	5. Empezando nuevamente

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Empezando nuevamente**

* * *

Viernes 4 de septiembre

Querido Diario:

Llevo casi dos semanas en este nuevo país, estoy sola comenzando a vivir nuevamente. No pensé que se me haría tan difícil estar sola, porque fue mi decisión dejar todo atrás. Extraño tanto mi casa, a mis amigas, a mis papás…a Darien. Esta distancia tenia que lograr que yo me olvidara de todo, pero creo que ha intensificado los sentimientos. ¡Cómo quisiera estar con Darien! Despertarme y darme cuenta de que todo lo que pasó fue una vil pesadilla. Mas no, cada día que pasa me hace dar cuenta de que todo es real. Madrid es una ciudad maravillosa y la gente es muy amable... pero… no logro olvidar.

Aunque me siento solita por la falta de mis seres queridos, ya he conocido gente nueva, quienes se han portado excelente conmigo, los he tratado durante esta primera semana de clases. Pero, aunque trate de negar que me siento mal, aunque diga que comenzaré desde cero, aunque me repita una y otra vez que odio y amo a Darien al mismo tiempo, debo admitir que ese hombre se quedó en Tokio con lo más importante de mí: mi corazón.

Voy a ir por parte, contando como han sido estos días en mi nuevo hogar. Al llegar a Madrid casi me da un infarto, ¡el aeropuerto es demasiado grande! Por unos minutos anduve muy perdida sin saber hacia donde ir, creo que mi cara lo decía todo porque me sentía muy observada por todos quienes estaban allí. Pero, de repente, un chico se acercó y me dijo _Hola, yo ando igual de perdido que tú, _jajajaja con solo esa frase me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y no pude contener mi risa, aunque en una fracción de segundo dudé…estaba en un país desconocido, con gente desconocida, cualquier cosa podía pasar, pero lo miré a los ojos, y éstos me dieron confianza. _Hola, mi nombre es Lucas…y ¿el tuyo? _Lucas… la primera persona que conocí en este lejano lugar, y, creo que es mi primer amigo. _Hola, _le respondí, _mi nombre es Serena_. Y nos largamos a conversar, jamás pensé que mis primeras horas serían así, perdida en un aeropuerto con un chico que jamás en la vida había visto…conversamos mucho rato y nos dimos cuentas de que seríamos compañeros de universidad…él, venía desde Canadá a perfeccionar sus estudios de ingeniería civil industrial (¡Dios! ¿qué es eso?) en la misma universidad que yo. Creo que estuve cerca de dos horas conversando con él…me inspiró mucha confianza, hasta le conté el verdadero motivo de mi llegada a Madrid…él desde su postura de hombre trató de justificar el actuar de mi Darien, pero se encontró con la gran barrera de mi orgullo… y no hubo forma de hacerme entender su postura de hombre.

En fin, cuando al fin logré encontrar la salida, me despedí de Lucas. Tomé un taxi y le pedí al chofer que me llevara a la dirección que tenia escrita en un papel… al llegar quedé maravillada, pues el edificio en donde está mi departamento es bellísimo y está frente a mi facultad, jejejejeje podré dormir hasta tarde… posee lindos jardines y tengo todo muy cerca, si quiero comer hay restaurantes, si quiero comprar, existen mil y una tiendas de ropa, si quiero divertirme, la calle tiene pubs y discotecas…

Y mi casa, (mi departamento), es muy acogedora, posee dos habitaciones, por lo que en cuanto pueda, pondré una en arriendo, para que me ayude a solventar los gastos…no creo que me cueste tanto, ya que soy una joven muy sociable jejeje.

Al instalarme, no pude dejar de sentir nostalgia…y adivina, querido Diario, por quien siento nostalgia…si, por él… todo el viaje pensé en él, tuve sueños y pesadillas relacionadas con todo lo que pasó… en mis sueños, veía como mi futuro se conformaba, me veía casándome muy feliz, yendo al altar del brazo de mi papá y saliendo del de Darien… (uf!!! Cómo quisiera que eso ocurra); pero en mis pesadillas, lo veía una y otra vez besando a Saori… ¡cómo quisiera olvidar esa visión! Eso no me deja concentrarme… he oído una canción de un grupo de acá llamado "La oreja de Van Gogh" y en una de sus canciones ellos dicen _prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño… y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado_ y creo que eso es lo mejor, trataré de gozar la vida, de conocer gente nueva…bueno ya conozco a Lucas, y a mis nuevas amigas jejeje. Pero la nostalgia iba más allá…cuando pensaba en tener MI casa, siempre lo hice pensando en compartirla con Darien, de llevar nuestras vidas juntos, de formar nuestra familia, esperar con esperanza y alegría la llegada de Rini… mi Rini, mi pequeña que se perdió en mi futuro, creo que lo peor de esto es saber que perdía a mi hija, saber que, por un error, su vida se fue al tacho de la basura… sigo preguntándome cómo se encontrará el futuro, Setsuna sigue sin decirme nada, por más que le envío correos electrónicos, no me contesta, lleva el tema por la tangente y no me aclara nada…Hotaru también está muy tranquila, jajaja, creo que eso me da un poco de esperanzas… saber que, aunque sea remota, aún existe la posibilidad de que el futuro no haya cambiado, y que tanto el Tokio de Cristal como mi Rini, no han sufrido grandes cambios… en un lugar especial del departamento, he puesto su foto…mi pequeña de cabellos rosas, recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que regresaste desde el futuro para iniciar tu entrenamiento…no puedo evitar llorar al ver tu retrato… yo sé que Darien también te ama y que nunca fue su intención hacerte daño… (¡Maldita Saori!).

Bueno, después de instalarme, debí acudir a mi primer día de clases, creo que eso ha sido más aterrador que cualquier batalla que antes pasada… estaba sensible, todo me daba pena; para agudizar mi estado anímico, antes de salir, revisé mi correo… y tenia muchos mails de Darien donde me decía que no se daría por vencido, que cuando menos me lo espere vamos a estar juntos, etc. etc. y etc… al parecer no entendió eso que le dije de empezar desde cero!!! ¿Por qué no se la jugó así por mi cuando estábamos juntos? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes de que su amor por mi era más grande que el universo? ¿Por qué no fue capaz de resistirse a la tentación? ¡¡¡Arg!!! Estas cosas me dan pena, quiero olvidar y él no me lo permite… luego de esto me fui a la facultad, allá me sorprendí de ver a tanta gente distinta, muchos países confluían en ese lugar. Fue así como conocí a dos chicas que poco a poco se han ido ganando el término amigas, una se llama Mayra, es demasiado simpática, siempre está sonriendo y me mantiene ocupada, ella ni se imagina el favor que me está haciendo, porque no me permite decaer en los momentos difíciles; la otra es Natu, ella se ha transformado en mi consejera, me ha escuchado durante estos días, cuando he estado a punto de flaquear, de tomar mis cosas y volver al Japón, ella aparece con sus sabias palabras; creo que el destino se ha propuesto protegerme de todo y ante todo… con ellas me he compartido esta primera y eterna semana de clases, debo admitir que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esta nueva vida… Las primeras clases fueron muy entretenidas, pero como buena "futura" psicóloga debo saber que al principio todo se ve fácil, pero que con el correr del semestre las cosas se irán intensificando… a veces me quedo pensando y me sorprendo al verme donde estoy, siempre pensé que, por saber lo que el futuro me destinaba debía dejar que llegara, pero ahora, estoy en un país nuevo, con gente nueva, sin mis scouts que me protejan, debo valerme por mi misma y eso me tiene muy contenta, siento, que pese a todo lo malo que he vivido, esto es algo bueno…

Y, durante el almuerzo de ayer, volví a ver a Lucas, su facultad está al lado de la mía…yo me encontraba almorzando con mis amigas y él apareció de la nada… me pidió el correo para que pudiéramos mantener el contacto, ya que, según él, _se sentía muy a gusto cuando estaba conmigo…_ jajaja, estoy recién empezando a vivir tranquila y ya me están coqueteando jajaja. Bueno, y además, me ha invitado a la fiesta de los recién llegados… mis amigas casi murieron del asombro, ya que soy una recién llegada y ya me están invitando a fiestas… y tampoco hay que negar que Lucas es guapo, es un tipo alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos profundamente café. Accedí a darle mi correo, pero aún no le doy la respuesta para ir a la fiesta… ¿qué hago? Ahora ya me siento rara, porque me siento siendo infiel, por más que trato de sacarme el rostro de Darien de la cabeza no puedo!!!!

¿Qué es lo que haré con Darien Chiba? Estoy a medio planeta lejos de él, estoy lejos de nuestros lugares, de nuestros espacios, de nuestros recuerdos…pero, siento el sabor de tus labios en los míos, siento tus manos tocándome, tu mirada la veo en todas partes, tu olor me persigue como si el mundo fuese a acabarse…estas últimas noches he llorado bastante, siento que el dolor oprime mi pecho…estoy muy confundida, porque yo sé que tomé la mejor decisión, lo sé… si me quedaba en Tokio, no iba a poder siquiera mirarlo a la cara, porque mi maldito orgullo no me lo iba a permitir, pero ahora que estoy lejos no hago más que extrañarlo…no puedo creer que estaré un año acá, sin verlo, sin saber de él, sin tocarlo ni besarlo, ¿me estaré volviendo loca? Estoy viviendo de recuerdos, me encantaría volver a ser la niña de antes, esa que era capaz de ir al fin del mundo con tal de estar cerca de su amado, como cuando fui a hospedarme a ese hotel donde estaba trabajando, con el pretexto de ir a ayudar a Lita con su entrenamiento, o como cuando le preparaba esas galletas quemadas y que él se comía con el mayor de los gustos, como si fuesen el mejor de los manjares, también se viene a mi mente el día en que me quitaron el corazón puro, ver la fiereza en sus ojos con tal de defenderme…o como cuando Diamante me raptó…qué tiempos aquellos…¿qué es lo que habrá cambiado que causó que se alejaras de mi? ¿acaso fui yo la que se equivocó? No supe defender lo que era mío y mira donde estoy…llorando por lo que pudo ser… es mejor subir mis ánimos porque ya de nada sirve lamentarse, lo hecho, hecho está…No hay otro camino por el que pueda pasar, por eso camino en este... sabias palabras…

Ayer me llamó Haruka, ella quiere saberlo todo, mientras más enterada este de mis pasos, mejor, creo que solo le faltó instalarme un GPS jajaja y ya me anunció visita, llega en dos semanas más, viene a quedarse por cinco días…eso me tiene contenta ya que no estaré tan sola y le presentaré a mis nuevas amigas…

Y respecto a la invitación de Lucas…aún no sé que hacer, porque siento en la mirada de Lucas algo más que una simple amistad, pero no quiero que él piense que si acepto salir con él es porque quiero algo (una relación)…no quiero que confunda mi amistad con algo más… siento que mi vida es un caos absoluto… es en estos momentos cuando más extraño a las chicas, ya que ellas siempre me orientaban en lo que fuese, unas simples palabras y me llevaban a la elección correcta…ahora lamento que Amy y Rei se enojaran conmigo, si tan solo pudieran confiar en mi y no tratarme como una tonta todo sería distinto…en un momento también pensaron que yo y Seiya teníamos algo, y no confiaron en mi… sigue la pregunta del millón dando vueltas en mi cabeza ¿en qué minuto todo cambio?

Acaba de sonar una alarma de mensaje en mi computador…es un nuevo correo de Darien…¡qué hago! ¡me estoy volviendo loca!

_**Cornice ora sulla tua palpebra il mio addio con un bacio, nel giardino del tempo al fine, posso lasciare ti senza guardare dietro **_

* * *

Mil disculpas por la demora, algunas quieren matarme jejeje, pero al fin cumplí y dejo un nuevo cap de "Palabras del corazón"… ahorita ya me pongo las pilas con "El amor es más fuerte"…

Y no se preocupen, porque Darien no va a dejar tan fácil a Serena, se vienen sorpresas con él, pero, por mientras hay que conformarse con Lucas…

La frase en italiano significa "Marco ya sobre tu párpado mi adiós con un beso, en el jardín del tiempo al fin, puedo dejarte sin mirar atrás…"

Estos días han sido de locos, por eso no había podido actualizar, he debido hacer pruebas finales, cerrar promedios, avanzar en mi tesis… también terminé con mi novio, entonces han sido un poco complicados estos días, pero después de la tormenta llega la calma y en ella estoy yo…soy Serenidad…

Mil besos a todas las que pasan a leer mi humilde historia, perdón por no contestar los comentarios, pero ya me justifiqué arriba…

A mis amigas Mayra, Natu y Patty, aquí les dejo por fin lo tan esperado…

Mis cariños a Natustar, Serenity Chiba Col, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, serenasexilady, Dayanna, Sailor Lady, mary t, paty garcia, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, Seiya-Moon, varonesa, Paulysa, Mapi, Paolac78, Usagi Tsukino de Chiba, Malistrix, Karibunny, y Barbara…

P.S. en facebook creé una página en honor a Serena… de llama Serena Winston (por su nombre en inglés) por si pasan por ella…


	6. El correo

**El correo…**

* * *

_Yo sé que tu quisieras volver  
a intentarlo otra vez y buscar una salida  
a este amor que tal vez  
es más grande que ayer_

Yo te quiero mujer, es preciso  
me devuelvas la piel  
perdona lo necio que he sido  
si decides volver solo falta  
me lo hagas saber

Coro:  
Y ven a mi vida, sanaré tus heridas  
Que yo beso a beso entraré en tu vida  
Que es toda mi vida mi única salida  
Tu amor y el recuerdo de ayer  
Lo llevo grabado en la piel.

Me duele pensar que tu amor se apagó  
Y que todo acabo no es posible, intentaré  
Remediar el dolor que ha causado mi error  
No concibo tu adiós es preciso que hoy hablemos  
Tu y yo  
Perdona lo necio que he sido  
Si decides volver solo falta  
Me lo hagas saber

Coro.  
No hace falta decirlo con palabras  
Porque mi corazón va estallar ya por ti  
De tanto amor.

Princesa:

Te envió esta canción pues siento que dice todo lo que mi corazón quiere que sepas Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras y eso tú lo sabes mejor que cualquiera, lograste que en mí naciera el sentimiento más puro que hay en la tierra… te amo lo sabes, me equivoqué y por eso no me cansaré de pedirte perdón. ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que pedirte que me perdones? Nada me importa, lo seguiré intentando…

Ya no puedo aguantar más esta pena que llevo por dentro. Tu ausencia en mi vida es más fuerte de lo que puedo soportar. Quisiera que me entendieras así como tú también quisieras que yo te entendiera, pero a veces no es posible. Son esos, los momentos más tristes y dolorosos, los que más daño nos hacen y los que más temor me provocan. Aún sé que no te he perdido… me lo demostraste esa última vez en mi departamento. Reconozco que no soy perfecto, acepto que a veces no soy ni la sombra de lo que desearías que fuera, que sin darme cuenta y aun sin querer desperté en ti la ira, la tristeza por no saber controlar mis impulsos, por herir tu orgullo y traicionar lo más sagrado que un día me regalaste y no supe cuidar: tu corazón

Y ahora, que estoy solo, ¿Qué voy a hacer, amor mío? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? No siento ganas de nada. Sin ti, ando como un muerto en vida, triste y vacío. Maldigo la hora que dejé escapar el amor de mi vida. Culpa innegable de mi tonta estupidez, tenía lo más preciado de este mundo y lo deje ir. Bien merecido lo tengo y muy caro lo estoy pagando.

No sé si esto que digo sirva de algo, pues con unas cuantas palabras no puedo borrar el pasado. Te pido y te ruego me des una oportunidad (sólo una) para demostrarte que he cambiado. Para gritar al mundo a los cuatro vientos que tú eres el amor de mi vida y que soy sólo yo un pobre diablo.

He postulado a una beca de intercambio en el postgrado… y la universidad que elegí es la misma en la que tú estás…me voy a buscarte, me voy para conseguir tu perdón y conquistarte nuevamente, sin que los fantasmas nos atormenten ni ensucien nuestro reencuentro….voy a tu encuentro, porque eres todo lo que necesito para sentirme completo ¿de qué me sirve ser el mejor doctor del mundo, si no tengo a mi cabeza de chorlito al lado? ¿de qué me sirve saber qué la vida sigue su curso, si siento que tiré por la borda un maravilloso futuro? No, no me resigno, lucharé por ti aunque tenga que hacer grandes sacrificios…por ti, iría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario… te pido disculpas por todo el dolor que te he hecho sentir, sí, ese dolor que no se quita, que agobia, ahoga, te quita el sueño y no te deja sonreír aún a pesar del tiempo. Y te preguntarás: ¿Cómo es que yo sé que sientes eso? y la respuesta es sencillamente porque con tu partida yo también lo siento.

Te amo…

Darién

Lunes 14 se septiembre.

Querido Diario:

Es impresionante como puede cambiar la vida en menos de un mes…sí! porque por fin ya estoy a gusto en España, siento que he recobrado las energías que había perdido debido al dolor que me causó la traición de Darien… Aunque debo aceptar que es él la única herida que aún poseo… El papel que guardé dentro tuyo doblado en mil partes es un correo electrónico de Darien… viene para acá. No sé cuándo, ni para qué, pero llegará a buscarme… ¡Dios! ¿qué es lo que haré? el único objetivo de este viaje era alejarme de él, pero viene, así, tan, tan, tan deslumbrante…y dice que viene por mi. ¿Acaso no entendió que lo nuestro, por más que nos amáramos, ya terminó? Lo amo, pero la herida que me causó aún está abierta… ¿creerá que es llegar y decirme: "Hola Serena, vengo por ti, quiero estar contigo"? Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! por culpa de su traición yo perdí demasiadas cosas, partiendo por la pérdida de mi hija, de Rai y de Amy…hasta a mi familia, ¡sí! porque los dejé en Japón, preocupados por mi situación y mi "seudo" depresión. Tengo agarrada mi cabeza con ambas manos porque siento que todo esto me va a volver loca.

Por una parte, me desagrada la idea de que Darien venga, ya que quiero estar sola, necesito madurar, por eso elegí dejar Japón y encontrar nuevos horizontes…después de la batalla con Galaxia, las cosas se tornaron tranquilas, aunque con altos y bajos como en todo orden de cosas…por primera vez sentí la falta de un amigo…Seiya, ya que en él había encontrado el consejero que siempre necesité, sé que en esos momentos él estaba enamorado de mi, pero yo nunca lo miré con otros ojos, nunca. Al principio, Darien se mostraba desinteresado por la presencia tan abismante en mi vida de mi estrella fugaz, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que él había sido alguien demasiado importante…y comenzaron sus celos. ¡Jajaja! Ahora que lo pienso, me da risa de que haya sentido celos de los recuerdos…mas nuestra relación avanzó y se consolidó…yo dejé de ser una mala alumna en la prepa y logré sacar mejores calificaciones (no por nada ahora estoy acá, todo gracias a mis notas), él sacó adelante, con honores, su carrera de medicina… ¡qué gran futuro hubiésemos tenido! pero todo se vino al suelo… jejeje…aún no logro evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas cuando recuerdo esto…creo que por culpa de esos recuerdos nunca más podré volver a confiar en Darien…

Por otro lado… ¡wow! me sorprende su actitud…mira que venir a buscarme, que luchará por mi…mmm, ¡qué pena que se dio cuenta tarde de lo mucho que estaba perdiendo con su traición! Nuevamente…estoy en jaque…ese hombre me pone en jaque. Siento en todo momento sus últimas palabras en el aeropuerto _"¡juro que lucharé por ti! te amo…_ Mi Darien, ¡qué grande te quedó la palabra amor! ¿acaso no fuiste capaz de pensar un segundo en mi antes de engañarme? Creo que esta será una de las preguntas que le haré en algún momento de la vida, si es que vuelvo a tenerlo frente a frente. ¡sí! porque no le haré todo tan fácil. ¡Algo tengo que hacer!

Le digo adiós y acaso lo quiero todavía, no sé si he de olvidarlo, pero me despido…sólo sé que jamás volveré a amar a otro hombre, eso lo prometo!!!!!!!!!!

Pero mejor te cuento de cosas más alegres… Mis amigas son un siete, me ha ayudado a adaptarme a este nuevo ritmo de vida. No tengo más palabras que decir de ellas, me han llevado a conocer todos los bares, discos, etc. que se encuentran a nuestro alcance. Eso sí, aprovechamos el día de estudiar para que nuestro rendimiento (o si no mi papá me matará). Poco a poco, ellas se han transformado en mis pilares para salir adelante, cada vez que me notan decaída, ahí están para cambiar mi "chip", Mayra me recuerda mucho a Mina…siempre alegre, diciendo cosas que nos causan mucha gracia a Natu y a mi. También está Lucas…finalmente sí fui a la fiesta con él…lo pasé… ¡increíble! Hace mucho tiempo que no bailaba tanto!!!!!! Pero no fui sola, jajaja, no quiero estar enviando señales que no son…con las chicas armamos un trío imparable, fue gracias a esta fiesta que conocimos a más gente en la universidad y, ya somos "reconocidas" jajaja. Lucas es un gran tipo: es atento, caballero, servicial, tierno, etc. es un gran partido…lo malo es que me dijo, durante el último baile, que yo le atraía de sobremanera… cuando lo dijo, me espanté, me zafé de sus brazos (estábamos bailando un lento) y salí al patio. uf!!!!!!!! qué estrés, no? Al rato llegó él a buscarme, muy avergonzado, creo que la cara que le puse debe haber sido muy fea jajaja. Bueno, ahí le expliqué que yo venía saliendo de una relación muy larga, con el hombre que era el amor de mi vida, y que no quería perder su amistad, que era eso lo único que podía entregarle. Él me comprendió, debo haber sonado muy convincente…y nos quedamos platicando hasta el amanecer, compartiendo nuestras experiencias, hablando de nuestras vidas…fue ahí cuando me contó que él también venia saliendo de una relación, pero la de él era tortuosa, porque su ex novia era demasiado celosa, ya no era libre de actuar porque todo se lo ponían en duda; por eso, me dijo, que se había fijado en mi, porque notaba que yo era una persona relajada y confiable…ahí yo le contesté: _si! por eso me vieron la cara de tonta…_ y nos largamos a reír. Desde ese día, se ha hecho mi amigo inseparable… espero que no se esté pensando en que podríamos llegar a ser otra cosa, porque de verdad que lo quiero, pero como a un hermano… Espero que a Haruka no le moleste mi amistad con él…

¡Dios! ¡Haruka! debo ir a buscarla al aeropuerto, si llego tarde me matará…llegaré hasta aquí por hoy…debo esconderte para que no vaya a leerte mi amiga, ella es demasiado perceptiva, ni siquiera le contaré lo de Darien, porque no quiero que se preocupe, aunque me imagino que él les debe avisar, mal que mal, sigue siendo el príncipe de la tierra…mi Endymion… (suspiro) uf!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cómo me gustaría que Seiya estuviese aquí para aconsejarme!!!!!!!!! o mi mamá!!!!!!!!!!

¡ay, Darien! ¿qué haré contigo? ¿habré quedado marcada para siempre por ti? igual, y me he quedado con una sonrisa en la cara, pese a que me preocupa de sobremanera este mail…volver a verlo me trae sentimientos encontrados: alegría y dolor… debo sacarme este amor que me está matando!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aparte que el tono de su mail lo hacia notar tan triste… estoy confundida…

Me voy a buscar a mi guardiana… igual es bueno poder abrazar a mi familia…hasta la próxima…

…………**.Aquel beso es un rojo tatuaje, con un destino en el profetizado…………..**

* * *

Quise subir este capítulo antes del año nuevo, para así comenzar con el pie derecho…nuevas energias, más inspiración, etc…

Acá les dejé un mail completo de Darien…sí, se va a España a buscar a su amada… por eso lo amo, porque lucha con todo y contra todos para poder recuperar a su Serena…

Le doy mil gracias a mi hermanita Mayra que me ayudó con parte de la carta…te quedó hermosa!!!!!!!!!! te quiero. Geme!!! a ti tbn te quiero ;)

Saludos a todos quienes pasen leyendo esta historia, les deseo unas felices fiestas…

¡año nuevo!¡vida nueva!


	7. Cuando te beso

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi!!!!

* * *

**Cuando te beso…**

* * *

Viernes 25 de Septiembre.

Mi diario querido:

Colapso…esa es la mejor palabra para graficar lo que estoy sintiendo en este preciso instante. Hace tres días se fue Haruka y creo que se fue en el peor momento… ya te explico el porqué.

Mi amiga llegó el 14, me trajo muchos regalos que me enviaban mis papás, Sammy, Lita y Mina… ¡cómo extrañaba los detalles de mi mamá! Mi hermano, me mandó una carta en donde me contaba todo lo que había transcurrido en casa luego de mi partida, la pena de mi papá, la resignación de mi mamá, etc. El enano se tomó mi habitación también, me contaba que la había transformado en su sala de música, ¡puedes creer que a mi hermano ahora se cree hip hopero! Jajaja, estas son las cosas que lamento perderme.

Haruka se preocupó de traer todo lo necesario para que no perdiera la práctica de mis poderes, porque, según ella ( y las palabras de Michiru) mal que mal, yo seguía siendo la Princesa de la Luna, y como tal, me debía preparar constantemente para enfrentar a mis enemigos… ¡qué fácil se ve! Siempre que estaba en peligro, una rosa roja llegaba para salvarme…¡cuánto extrañaba esas rosas!... Como en mi departamento aún vivo sola (no he podido convencer ni a Mayra ni a Natu que se vengan a vivir conmigo) no tuve problema en acogerla en mi dulce hogar… Gracias a mis amigas, Haruka no se aburrió, para nada, con su apariencia varonil rompió más de algún corazón…inclusive el de mis amigas, que quisieron morir cuando les dije que él era ella jajaja, me apreto el estómago de tanto reír cuando recuerdo ese día… Haruka estaba en la ducha y ellas llegaron de improviso a mi casa, querían saber si tenían alguna chance con mi "amiga" jajaja, en eso estaban cuando Haru salió del baño tapada hasta sus hombros; eso levantó las sospechas de mis amigas, pero mayor fue su asombro cuando en un descuido se le cayó la toalla dejando su cuerpo a vista y paciencia de mis friends, las que con sorpresa vieron la figura femenina dentro del que, pensaban, era el amor de sus vidas. Esa noche nos reimos bastante, ya que las chicas se quedaron junto a nosotras celebrando el poder estar juntas… y digo celebrando porque antes había comprado varias botellas de vino, whisky, entre otras cosas para ambientar la celebración… Ahí les conté la historia de cuando yo conocí a Haruka y las aventuras y desventuras que sufrí junto a Mina persiguiéndola jajajaja, claro, debí omitir la parte en que debimos enfrentarnos al enemigo que tomaba forma de rueda jajaja.

Al otro día quería morir, mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas…fue en ese momento cuando recordé una de las palabras de Darien: no mezcles distintos tipos de alcohol!!!!! Porque el cuerpo puede tolerar un tipo, pero no varios…y lo que yo tomé no era un tipo, ni dos, ¡¡¡fue bastante alcohol!!! Y lo peor ¡¡¡tenía clases!!! Durante esa clase de Filosofía… sufrí porque la voz de mi profesora, que tenía acento alemán, retumbaba una y otra vez en mi cerebro, fue un calvario…ya en psicología I mi cabeza estaba retomando su funcionamiento normal, pero eso después de ir a la cafetería por un café negro potente. Hasta ahí llegaron Lucas y los chicos, sí!! Fue el primer acercamiento entre Lucas y Haruka, como te podrás imaginar, las chispas volaron al primer encuentro, ni siquiera cuando Seiya se acercaba a mí, Haruka se tornaba tan pesada y antipática que con Lucas. "-Y este quién es?" fue lo que me preguntó delante de él, _Trágame tierra pensé yo, _ni siquiera lo dejó acercarse a mi… Cuando estaba en mi clase de psicología recibí un mensaje de texto en donde el pobre me invitaba a cenar ese día por la noche, ya que tenía que celebrar su buen rendimiento en su primer mes e irían todos sus amigos a su casa… con un poco de pena y hasta vergüenza tuve que decirle que desistía de su invitación ya que me había comprometido con Haruka a salir a conocer la ciudad, me contestó que no me preocupara, que para otra ocasión dejáramos la invitación. A veces siento y pienso que Lucas es un Bom bom, es tan dedicado y preocupado, creo que si un día me faltara dinero, él sería el primero en dejar de comer por ayudarme.

Y salí con Haruka, esta vez fuimos solas a caminar por la ciudad, conversamos sobre todo lo ocurrido, sobre lo que pasó en Japón después de que Sailor Moon desapareció, el alejamiento de las Sailors Scouts, eso me preocupaba, mis amigas nunca se enojaban y saber que en esos instantes se encontraban peleadas por mi culpa, ellas creen que todo fue mi culpa y que no cuidé mi futuro, ni se imaginan cuánto luché por mi futuro!!!…Hablamos de Darien, me contó que desde que me fui se había tornado un tipo solitario, sólo hablaba con Setsuna y que se había enfocado nuevamente en sus estudios, que quería marcharse de Tokio, y que estaba postulando a una beca en los Estados Unidos… fue en ese instante cuando recordé cada palabra de su carta, estaba decidido a venir por mí y no quería que nadie se metiera en sus planes, decidí no decir nada sobre lo que sabía y seguí escuchando con atención las palabras de mi amiga. Me contó que la tal Saori fue alejada del hospital acusada de acoso contra varios doctores, poco a poco la historia que me contó Darien cobraba sentido, pero aún así no quería fiarme. También me enteré que Hotaru se estaba acercando a mi hermano, que estaban saliendo pero que aún no concretaban nada. Pero a mi guardiana lo que le interesaba era saber cuál era mi postura frente a Darien, pude darme cuenta de que le interesaba mucho que yo supiera lo que había pasado con Saori, que todo había sido una trampa, ahí yo le dije que no sabía qué pensar, que la situación era difícil, sólo Darien era capaz de cambiar sus sentimientos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que mientras estaba besándome, ya lo había hecho con otra persona, como la vez que decidió terminar conmigo cuando empezó con las visiones del futuro, en ese momento se le olvidó todo el amor que nos teníamos desde nuestra vida anterior, fue el mismo dolor que sentí cuando lo vi besarse con esa tipa que lo enredó con engaños y mentiras, acaso no recuerda el estado en el que quedé luego de semejante shock… si fue ella misma quien me llevó al hospital luego de encontrarme en el parque, la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que me depara el futuro, y le hice ver todo el dolor que aún tenía en mi corazón, se lo abrí para dejarle en claro que yo sabía muy bien cuál era el objeto de alejarme del lugar que me dañaba, para explicarle que mientras más lejos estaba, más me escapaba de la pena y la tristeza de saber que mi utópico y bello futuro se escapaba de mis manos cual agua que cae… pero Haruka al parecer no me entendía, por más que quisiera esforzarse, pude ver en sus acciones el claro objetivo de quererme hacer regresar a Tokio, para que así el futuro se cumpliera, pero ¿de qué servía quererme hacer volver con Darien, si yo no soy capaz de perdonarlo aún? Le pedí, que en lo que restara de sus días conmigo tratáramos de hablar de otras cosas, de pasarla bien, de disfrutar de este momento juntas, que no iba a regresar, a lo menos, dentro de ese año, ya que quería pasar todos mis ramos sin problema alguno. Y lo más importante que le pedí, fue que tratara bien a Lucas, mal que mal, él era uno de mis mejores amigos en España y los tenía solo a ellos (considerando también a Natu y May).Muy a regañadientes aceptó tratarlo un poco mejor, así que los días que vinieron agradecí mucho el trato al que había llegado con ella, ya que mi amigo dejó de sentirse incómodo al momento de encontrarnos en la cafetería, si hasta salimos todos juntos el día sábado a bailar a la disco que está cerca de mi casa, esos fueron días inolvidables (jajaja imagínenate a Haruka bailando).

Todo iba bien hasta que llegó el lunes, mis amigas estaban en sus clases, Haruka había ido al aeropuerto a comprar su pasaje y yo estaba sola en el patio de mi facultad…de repente comenzó a sonar mi celular: era un mensaje de Darien que decía _te ves linda con tu vestido violeta. _Mi corazón dejó de latir por varios segundo…miré hacia todas partes y no había rastro del personaje que me envió el mensaje, podrás imaginarte que quien escribió el mensaje era Darien. Al rato, me llegó otro, decía: _ve a la recepción…hay algo para ti. _Respiré profundamente y me dirigí hacia la recepción de la facultad. Al llegar allí la secretaria me entregó una rosa roja, pero no fue capaz de decirme quien la había dejado allí, solo se limitó a decir que la rosa era para mí. Rápidamente miré hacia el cielo, tratando de encontrar en las nubes la respuesta que mi corazón estaba buscando, hasta que llegó otro mensaje de texto: _no le digas a nadie…será nuestro secreto… _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qué rabia!!!! Y ahora se las estaba dando de galán misterioso, Darien estaba en el mismo lugar en que yo estaba y me observaba…no dejo de recordar la época en que él no quería ningún compromiso conmigo, cuando Rini, nuestra Rini, llegó a interferir en nuestras vidas…pensar que en esos momentos no me importaba cómo me tratara Darien, con tal de tenerlo a mi lado y saber que él estaba bien… Cuando Haruka llegó tuve que esconder la rosa dentro de mi libro de psicología, que era el más grueso que tenía y donde ella no vería mi regalo. Nos juntamos a almorzar con Lucas y las chicas y no pude actuar de la misma manera en que lo hacía siempre…sabía que Darien estaba cerca, observando cada paso, cada conversación que yo tuviese…

Los días que quedaban para que Haruka se fuera se me pasaron lentos y manera agobiante, sí, porque nadie sabía que Darien estaba allí, nadie, solo yo, y no quería que ella se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, esta vez mis decisiones las tomaba solo yo…uuuhhh!!! Darien que me haces pasar rabia!!!! Me llama a horas inapropiadas, me colapsa el celular de mensajes en donde me dice que me ama, que me extraña, etc. Lloré bastante el día en que se fue Haruka, a fin de cuentas, volvía a quedarme sola en un país extraño, bueno, sola no porque estaban mis amigos… Haruka me dejó el broche de transformación, me dijo que lo usara si fuese necesario y que no dejara de practicar, no podía darme el lujo de olvidar mis técnicas de batalla, como princesa debía estar siempre lista y dispuesta para la batalla.

Al otro día, fui a mis clases de manera normal, ni un solo mensaje de Darien, pensé que por fin se había dado por vencido…ayer jueves fui a almorzar con Lucas, ya que May y Natu están atareadas con sus pruebas en la Universidad… mmm, nuevamente Lucas se me declaró, eso me da pena, ya que no puedo corresponderle. Él me pidió que no cambiara mi trato con él, que siguiéramos siendo los mismos amigos de siempre, me pidió disculpas por ser tan insistente…y para demostrarle que no estaba enojada, tuve que aceptar su invitación a salir, ya que hoy no había clases. Me puse un vestido ceñido blanco, debo aceptar que me veía linda, me solté mis chonguitos y me puse un cintillo blanco para combinar mi tenida…bailé demasiado, ya que Darien no me había mandado ni un mensaje ni nada, salí tranquila, sin celular…de pronto en un momento en que Lucas fue por un refresco, las luces de la disco se apagaron, el caos reinó por unos segundos, pero la luz volvió de inmediato y tenía frente a mí al mismísimo Darien Chiba…quien muy cortésmente me ofreció su mano para bailar, pude ver la cara de Lucas a lo lejos un poco desencajada… Me preguntó quién era mi acompañante, yo le mentí diciéndole que era mi novio. Craso error, me desafío y me tomó por la cintura diciéndome si acaso mi novio permitiría hacer esto: acto seguido nuestros labios nuevamente estaban juntos…

Nos besamos con pasión…cuánta falta me hacían sus besos y sus caricias, no sé en qué minuto salimos del lugar y nos fuimos a su casa, que estaba ubicada a unas dos cuadras de la mía. No sé si el poco alcohol que había bebido me estaba haciendo efecto, pero lo único que sentía eran unas inmensas ganas de estar con él, que me besara, que me tocara, que hiciera lo que tanto había esperado desde hace mucho…sí creo que era el alcohol porque ahora me siento como una tonta…hicimos el amor como lo hacíamos mucho antes de nuestra separación, pude sentir su nerviosismo al momento de tocarme, su miedo de que yo escapara de un momento a otro, su pasión acumulada desde quizás cuánto tiempo…me sentí tan plena, tan feliz, que olvidé por un segundo el motivo de nuestra distancia y me sentí a gusto en sus brazos… al despertar, él me observaba con una mirada triste, pude ver en sus ojos que ya sabía cuál sería mi reacción al estar más…"cuerda"… me dijo _sé que en este minuto me estarás odiando, pero te dije que haría lo que fuese necesario por estar nuevamente a tu lado… _le contesté que se fuera olvidando de que lo perdonaría así de fácil, que ese había sido un momento de debilidad, que me había dejado llevar por el momento, mas mi corazón estaba regocijante de felicidad, debía demostrarle a Darien Chiba lo que cuesta luchar por amor…si él quería estar a mi lado, debía demostrarme a lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a hacer por recuperar mi confianza… me levanté y deposité un beso en sus labios, le dije que no se le iba a hacer tan fácil, que había otro hombre que estaba intentando llegar a mi corazón. Pobre Lucas, lo utilizo con mis fines maléficos :'(

Pero sus besos nuevamente quedaron grabados en mí como un tatuaje, en donde nuestro destino nuevamente encontró su rumbo…

Y ahora estoy aquí en mi pieza hundida en los cojines de mi cama, no sé qué hacer, por eso estoy colapsada… necesito un consejo, mi querido Diario, a veces desearía que tuviese vida para que pudieras darme tu visión de las cosas, y no un mero receptor de mis sentidas palabras… ¿QUÉ HACER? Mientras me duermo, miro una foto de Rini, me hubiese gustado que ella llegara a este mundo, me sentía feliz cuando ella estaba con nosotros…

Ya te dejo, debo estudiar para filosofía…y pensar en qué pasos seguiré ahora que Darien está aquí… espero que se vaya pronto (o no???)

**El amor que todo sabe dar, nunca morirá pues lo entrega todo en un suspiro... que se convierte en algo más…**

* * *

Ante todo…MIL DISCULPAS POR TENERLAS ABANDONADAS!!!!!

Por primera vez he comenzado a trabajar…ustedes saben que ya soy profe, por lo que el tiempo se me hace corto…pero no por eso dejaré botados a mis bebés, eso jamás… aparte, con lo del terremoto en mi país ha influido para que ande pensando en millones de cosas (les tengo miedo y las réplicas no se alejan).

Como vieron, nuestro Darien ya llegó, pero todo puede pasar, ya que, aunque Serena se confunde con él, su orgullo también la hará confundirse más y más…¿le tocará sufrir a mi Dariencito?

Les mando mil besos a cada personita que se pase por mi humilde historia, muchas gracias por el apoyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Consecuencias

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Consecuencias…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

16 de noviembre

Diario:

Dos meses, dos meses, dos meses… Han pasado casi dos meses desde que Darien está acá en España…dos meses que han sido un completo desastre jajaja, aún así me río porque si estuviera triste y con el ánimo en el suelo caería nuevamente en una gran depresión. Pero el tema de fondo es otro que te detallaré más adelante.

Chiba se me aparece hasta en la sopa, si voy al antro de moda, allí está él, si voy al almuerzo, aparece de la nada; casi lo llego a odiar, pero tú sabes que jamás ocurrirá eso, ¿cierto?

Poco a poco el frío invierno comienza a aparecer en el ambiente, a veces siento que mi corazón también está congelado como las flores del parque… sí, acá voy todos los días a la plaza central, que es un lugar muy bonito, lleno de árboles, de jardines infinitos que me recuerdan a los campos que rodeaban al Milenio de Plata cuando salía a jugar… cuando mi mamá me abrazaba y me hacía sentir que nada ni nadie podía pasarme por encima porque ella estaba para protegerme…Serenity, mi madre bella que añoro…luego mi mente se va a Japón y pienso en los ricos pasteles que me hacía mamá Ikuko, mmm pie de limón…mmm exquisito! También la extraño, sus consejos me hacen falta, sus abrazos cariñosos, su protección constante…y papá, tan celoso, pero tan tierno, cuando tenía catorce no dejaba que nadie se me acercara jajaja sobretodo Darien porque decía que era demasiado mayor para mí…llegó a decir que podría ser mi padre jajaja tan exagerado! Y así me hundo en mis recuerdos constantemente, mi casa se me hace gigante estando sola, quisiera que las chicas estuvieran acá, que nos juntáramos una tarde a hacer galletas pensando en nuestros novios, o que fuésemos al templo a idear alguna estrategia para derrotar al enemigo…¡hormonas! Estas hormonas me tienen loca!

Como te podrás haber dado cuenta existe una sola razón para que mis hormonas estén revolucionadas…y sí, sí es eso…

En estos dos meses mi rendimiento en la universidad ha sido excelente, tengo muy buenas notas, bueno… me he dedicado a estudiar y Natu y May se vienen algunos días a mi casa para estudiar a toda máquina, adelantamos materias y así podemos disfrutar de nuestra vida por igual. Lucas también me ayuda mucho, dentro de lo que se puede ya que estudiamos carreras distintas… Lucas, mi fiel amigo… hace cerca de un mes atrás le expliqué lo que estaba ocurriendo con Darien y ¿sabes lo que me dijo? Me propuso que fuéramos novios para así alejar a mi ex para siempre… no voy a negar que lo primero que pensé fue _nooooo, para nada, yo puedo arreglar esto sola, _pero debido a la insistencia de Darien, hace tres semanas que soy "novia" de Lucas, y lo escribo en comillas porque es solo un pantalla para alejar al engendro de hombre en que se ha transformado Darien…si es un irrespetuoso, aún sabiendo que yo tengo "novio" me envía mensajes, cartas, mails, rosas y todo lo que esté al alcance de su mano. Igual tengo cargo de conciencia porque Lucas es una buena persona y no se merece estar tratando de conquistarme si sabe que jamás podré amarlo, pero lo que él me contesta es que lo único que quiere es ayudarme para no verme sufrir… ¡díganme si no es lindo! Cada despertar que tengo me maldigo cuando me miro al espejo por hacerlo sufrir… pero, yo siempre he sido clara con él, sin herir sus sentimientos le he hecho ver que sólo puedo brindarle mi amistad…cuando pienso en esto recuerdo a Seiya, el único ser en este planeta que fue capaz de hacerme poner en duda mi futuro junto a Darien… a Seiya lo quise demasiado, era tan lindo conmigo, tan atento, expresivo, tan jugado, pero mi corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona desde mi vida anterior…

La facultad de Darien está junto a la mía, por eso siempre lo topo y debo admitir que me dan muchos celos cuando veo que sus compañeras lo miran con cara de lascivia, eso es lo que pasa por enamorarse de un tipo guapo y muy inteligente, si, porque aunque anda pendiente de mí, sus notas siguen siendo las mejores entre todos los estudiantes. Lucas lo odia jajaja ya podrás imaginarte cómo son las miradas que se envían esos dos cuando se ven, se queman vivos con la mirada, se pulverizan, y yo soy constantemente el hazmerreír de May y Natu que me reclaman cada vez que tienen la oportunidad, ya que dos chicos muy guapos se pelean por mí… pero ellas no se quedan atrás… porque ellas también andan en las nubes de enamoradas…May está de novia con Enrique, al que llamamos Kike de cariño, a él lo conoció gracias a mi "novio" Lucas porque son amigos, igual que Natu que está muy enamorada de ´´´´´´´´´´, un argentino que llegó de intercambio a nuestra clase y la enamoró. Fue con ellos con quien estábamos cuando empezó parte de mi calvario personal, hace un mes y medio. Fuimos al cine los cinco, _sí! Fui a tocar el violín de las parejitas felices… _y a la salida me desvanecí, gracias a la acción del guardia del cine no me azoté la cabeza en el suelo, aunque desde ya unos días me andaba mareando de la nada…no sé qué me pasó en ese minuto, sólo supe que desperté en mi cama y con mis amigas a mi lado, jamás me dejaron sola hasta que me desperté. Como reaccioné cerca de la medianoche, se quedaron a dormir en mi casa y aprovechamos de hacer una pijamada solo de mujeres… ahí fue cuando me metieron el bichito de la duda… me comenzaron a interrogar sobre el porqué de mis mareos constantes, yo estaba roja porque no les había dicho que el Darien de la facultad vecina era mi Darien Chiba del que yo me estaba escapando desde Japón…me querían matar! _Esa información era primordial para entender todo Serena! _Creo que sus gritos se escucharon hasta el último rincón de la ciudad… ahí les conté que él había llegado días antes de que Haruka se fuera y que de él eran los mensajes que me llegaban cada cinco minutos. _Serena, dinos la verdad… ¿has tenido relaciones con él este último tiempo? _Cuando me preguntaron eso deseé con toda mi alma transformarme en un avestruz y esconder mi cabeza bajo la tierra por todo un día de corrido. Avergonzada ante la pregunta referente a mi intimidad les dije un tímido SÍ._Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Serena… ahora lo entiendo todo _me dijo May con un grito que me dejó sorda, _Serena, ¿estás embarazada? _Me dijo de manera más calmada Natu… EMBARAZADA! Se me habían pasado mil y una ideas por la mente menos esa… sería verdad, fue lo que me pregunté en ese instante y quise morir. No es que se me haya venido el mundo encima, pero era una interrogante inesperada y sorpresiva. Y me maldije por no haberme cuidado las dos últimas veces que estuve con él, porque mi cuerpo lo reclamaba y ni siquiera podía razonar con calma, desde el minuto que tengo a Darien Chiba enfrente mi raciocinio se va a la punta del cerro y ni mis estudios de psicología se van al suelo ¿de qué sirve estudiar eso si no lo aplico en mi vida? Mis amigas sólo atinaron a abrazarme y a pensar positivo para levantar mi ánimo, a lo mejor esa no era la razón de mis males y me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua. Eso era lo más racional que pudimos pensar esa noche. Natu me convenció de ir al doctor cuanto antes, por la dudas, May, me animaba haciéndome razonar sobre la gran carga de responsabilidades de los últimos días, que quizás eso era un motivo para que mi cabeza loca no estuviera en su lugar ocasionándome los mareos y dolores de cabeza… las dos semanas que siguieron fueron de locos, eso me ayudó a no pensar en nuestras suposiciones, no pude ir al doctor, craso error, porque mi angustia se acrecentaba cada día. Mil cosas se me pasaban por la mente, pero sobresalía ante ellas la sola idea de que mi pequeña Rini sí iba a llegar a este mundo, no todo estaba perdido después de todo, pero, qué dirían mis papás, mis amigas, Darien…decidí que hasta que no fuera al doctor trataría de seguir mi vida con normalidad para no sugestionarme. El primero en notar algo extraño fue Lucas ya que las veces que me invitó a salir, no acepté ni una sola gota de alcohol , nada de nada…no me voy a exponer nuevamente a caer en brazos de Darien por culpa del trago jajaja. Y aunque Lucas no preguntó ni insinuó nada sus dudas crecían y crecían. El loco de Darien trataba de buscarme, mas yo lo evité todos esos días, trataba de estar siempre con mis amigas o con Lucas, no me quedaba hasta muy tarde en la universidad, las compras las hacía en la mañana antes de ir a clases, así evitaba encontrarme con Darien en el supermercado, etc, etc, etc. En sus ojos podía ver la tristeza que sentía, mas no podía darle todo tan fácil porque aunque lo ame con todo mi corazón, mi perdón tardará en llegar. Cada tarde llegaba a casa y escuchaba a todo volumen mis cds de ese grupo que tanto me gusta con nombre de pintor y me desconectaba del mundo…mi celular sonaba y sonaba, pero a nadie le contestaba era yo y mi soledad…

**Puede ser que el viaje no esté mal  
Que un ángel celestial me invite a cenar  
Puede ser que no haya más allá  
Que el cuento acabe mal y no vuelva a empezar.**

**Puede ser que el cielo tenga mar  
Que sea un buen lugar para verte llegar  
También puede ser que no te vuelva a ver  
Que tenga que sufrir mi destierro sin ti  
**

Traté de vivir mi destierro lejos de Darien, pero siempre me resulta imposible y ahora menos que nunca, aunque le tengo un poco de rencor… hace una semana logré ir al doctor, de más está mencionar que mi visita mensual no llegó cuando debía hacerlo. Me hicieron todos los exámenes habidos y por haber, no le avisé a nadie porque no quería levantar sospechas, no quería que nadie estuviese cerca de mí por esos días. Con el dolor de mi alma tuve que hacerme el examen de sangre, ya que odio las agujas, me ponen tensa y nerviosa, pero me hice la valiente.

Hace dos días fui en busca de mis resultados. Al momento de entrar en la consulta sentía mil mariposas en mi estómago…todo mi futuro estaba en esos resultados porque, mal que mal, a mi me hacía feliz fuera cual fuera el resultado. Por un lado, si no estaba embarazada podría seguir con mis estudios tranquila, sin preocupaciones, etc. Por el otro, si el resultado era positivo, mi Serena Estefanía llegaría a este mundo… para que no te sorprendas querido Diario ya elegí hasta el nombre jejejeje. El doctor me miraba con toda la seriedad del mundo, pensé que me iba a regañar. De pronto, se puso de pie y me dijo _Felicidades señorita, usted tiene dos meses de embarazo… _aunque iba preparada para cualquier noticia, quedé en shock…iba a tener un hijo y de Darien, justo en este momento…

Divagué por las calles de Madrid por unas cuantas horas, no podía dejar de pensar en el gran cambio que llega a mi vida…voy a ser mamá, eso es lo único que gira en torno a mi cabeza. Ese día no quise ir a la universidad, no quería que nadie me preguntara nada, así que los evité…llegué muy tarde a mi departamento y lo primero que veo bajo mi puerta es a un bello caballero pelinegro, con unos ojos azules profundos, que me mataban, dormido… debe haber llegado muy temprano porque se veía exhausto. _Darien, despierta… _se lo dije con suavidad para no asustarlo. Ahora menos que nunca quería tenerlo cerca, no quiero nada con él. _Serena, dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado. _Es un sobreprotector, le dije que él no tenía por qué meterse en mi vida, que por favor desapareciera, no sé por qué fui tan mala, pero no quiero que él sepa que estoy embarazada…ya me hizo sufrir lo suficiente como para que yo le esté entregando mi felicidad. Por más méritos que haga no sé si podré perdonarlo y aunque Rini venga en camino, puedo salir adelante sola. Desde que sospeché de que estaba embarazada siento mucha rabia en su contra, será porque me gustaría estar con él disfrutando de esta linda noticia y que él se perdió por engañarme y mentirme?

Ves, querido diario, ¡por estas hormonas mi vida se ha transformado en un caos de aquellos! ¿qué hago? ¿le digo o no?

_**Y entonces ocurre despiertan mis labios, pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, luego de mi cumpleaños me he dedicado a escribir… apenas me queda tiempo, pero no dejaré abandonados a mis bebes.

¿Qué le aconsejan a Serena? ¿Ser mala?

Les mando mil besos a todos los que se pasen por aquí, mis saludos especiales a Mayra y Natu que no he podido, por horario, conversar con ellas!

Saludos!


	9. Mi regreso

Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Palabras del corazón…mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, mas, el tiempo es oro, y mi trabajo apremia…quería compartirles que en mi primera evaluación nacional (llámese SIMCE) logré que mis alumnos subieran 14 puntos en comparación con años anteriores y eso es un logro debido a que era mi primer año con ellos, quería compartir con ustedes esta satisfacción!

Ahora los dejo leyendo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mi regreso…**

26 de diciembre

Querido Diario:

No puedo ser tan egoísta y quedarme con esta noticia. Creo que me he portado muy mal con Darien y si sigo siendo una testadura, lo voy a perder…

Ya tengo casi cuatro meses, y debo confesar que no han sido nada buenos porque las náuseas y los mareos me tienen como loca. He tratado de no bajar mi rendimiento, pero es inevitable ya que pienso, pienso y pienso en la embarrada que tengo en mi vida. Ya no sé qué pensar. Justo en este momento tan difícil, Darien ha estado más alejado que nunca, esto hace dos o tres semanas atrás…quizás, y ya encontró a alguien que lo está distrayendo, quizás, resolvió que lo mejor era olvidarse de mí, ya que yo he sido tan pesada y antipática con él. Por otro lado tengo a Lucas, pobre, se nota que tiene esperanzas de que yo lo mire con otros ojos algún día, pero no puedo, estoy encerrada en la incertidumbre. ¡Me merezco las cosas malas que me pasan!

Me dieron un mes de vacaciones de invierno y regresé a Japón para ver a mis papás, pasar las fiestas con ellos, ver a las chicas y tratar de tranquilizarme, nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi estado. Mi pequeña pancita se ve, pero como es invierno pasé inadvertida. Sin embargo, mi mamá algo sospechó de inmediato, lo sintió en mi corazón.

No hablé con Darien cuando dejé España, sabía que él también regresaría a Japón y resolví hablar con él ya estando en casa. Pensé demasiado en el avión y me di cuenta de que estaba arriesgando mucho manteniéndome alejada de él. Cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió, yo me cerré a la opción de perdonarlo, pero él me estaba dando millones de señales pidiéndome perdón. Aparte que, pese a todo, se la estaba jugando por mí. Era hora de dar vuelta la página…era.

Dejé a May, Natu y Lucas en casa, ellos se quedaron un poco tristes ya que querían pasar las fiestas de fin de año conmigo, ellos no viajaron ya que querían tomar unas tutorías. Fue realmente emocionante cuando vi a mi mamá en el aeropuerto, estaba tan feliz que, cuando la abracé, no quería soltarla jamás, sentí que no la veía hace siglos…y mi papá no daba más de alegría, me daba besos hasta por si acaso. A lo lejos pude ver a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna que observaban la situación, mas no se acercaron y yo no quise ni hacer el intento de acercarme (ellas son demasiado perspicaces y no quería que supieran mi secreto antes que nadie)… no pasaron ni 15 minutos y lo vi a él, con sus maletas en la mano. Tal como lo predije, Darien Chiba retornaba a casa.

Estar en mi habitación llena de recuerdos, de fotos, de sueños, hizo que me diera una pena tremenda, todo lleno de fotos de mis momentos felices, mis amigas, mi noviazgo, una adolescencia llena de felicidad, aunque los enemigos nos atacaran una y otra vez, jamás lograron separarnos, ¿quién iba a decir que lo más terrenal del mundo nos iba a separar? Los celos y las dudas… los celos a fin de cuenta nos separaron, ya que, debo aceptar que el solo hecho de imaginar que Darien pudo haber estado con otra, me mata. No sé si es el embarazo, pero necesito a mi Darien, necesito volver a tenerlo junto a mí, necesito volver a creer en él a ojos cerrados!

Necesitaba ver a las chicas, saber que ellas ya habían arreglado sus diferencias y que todo tomaba su curso… corrí al templo Hikawa para hablar con Rei, pero en el intertanto, me vi obligada a pasar a la cafetería de Andrew para tomar un helado, _sólo yo en pleno invierno puedo tomar helado…son antojos_! Y mi amigo me encontró distinta, más linda según él… yo le contesté que era porque el cambio de aire me había hecho bien. Quizás, y en cada intento de querer evadir mi realidad, más se acercaba a mí… ¿qué podría hacer? Sólo tomé helado y me dejé envolver por la conversación de Andrew. ¡Qué manera de reírme! Recordamos mis graciosas anécdotas en el Crown, mi amigo ahora es novio de Lita, sí que me contaba lo que era tener novia…ya que desde que terminó con Leika no había querido entregar su corazón. Y riendo se me pasó la tarde, a fin de cuentas, no sacaba nada con ir a ver a Rei, si aún estaba enojada conmigo. Dejé un mensaje para mi amiga y luego me fui al parque, al mismo lugar en que siempre me sentaba a meditar.

Llamé a Mina, nos encontramos en el parque y no hacía nada más que abrazarme, estaba feliz por mi regreso, me contó que junto a Lita, estaban decididas a cumplir sus sueños, ya que entendían que pese a ser mis sailors, ellas necesitaban avanzar en sus propias vidas, por eso ella ahora estaba estudiando en una escuela de canto y danza para transformarse en una gran artista. ¡Qué felicidad! Eso es lo único que yo deseaba, que mis amigas vivieran su realidad y no en pro de mí. Cuando le pregunté por Rei y Amy, me dijo que la primera estaba dedicada al templo y que, a su vez, estaba estudiando relaciones públicas; y que la segunda, entró a la facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Tokio. No se habían vuelto a hablar desde que yo me fui, me dolió saber eso. ¿Por qué no pudieron entenderme? Mina me respondió _Serena, cálmate, ellas siempre serán nuestras amigas, sólo tenemos que darles el espacio para que logren entender tus decisiones y que acepten que tú ya eres independiente…_y me regaló una sonrisa de esas que siempre me levantaban los ánimos. Tuve la intención de contarle lo que me estaba pasando, pero no me atreví…primero debo hablar con Darien.

Se me hizo tarde luego de estar con Mina, pero caminé lentamente de regreso a casa. Rini…sólo ella daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Es una desventaja conocer el futuro porque me complica saberme embarazada y sin que nadie lo sepa, no sé por qué, pero ya tengo una ligera panza, yo pensé que se notaría mucho después. Darien… estaba decidida a perdonarlo, ya tenía que dar vuelta la página porque ya me estaba cargando la situación, le echaría la culpa al destino por ponerme trampas, debía asumir que éstas eran pruebas para hacer más fuerte nuestro amor, pero todo se fue por la borda. Pero mis pasos (y mi destino) me hicieron chocar con quien menos me lo esperaba.

_Rei! Querida Rei, debemos hablar! _Pero ella solo me miró y me abrazó. _Serena tonta, ya era hora de que regresaras, las cosas sin ti van de una manera…rara!_ Mi amiga no me rechazó, ni me juzgo, le entregué mi postura y ella me entendió, me dijo que en el tiempo en que yo había estado fuera se había dado cuenta de que ella (y Amy) debía vivir su vida, pero el orgullo les había ganado y no se atrevían a hablar con las demás. Eso me llenó de alegría, le dije que no se preocupara, que Mina y Lita jamás las rechazarían, así que acordamos vernos en el templo después de año nuevo. Eso me tiene nerviosa.

Ayer fue navidad e hice lo que tenía que hacer…

La noche buena la pasé en familia, mi papá estaba muy feliz de tenerme en casa, me llenó de regalos y mimos, mi mamá estuvo callada durante la cena. Después me pidió que la acompañara a la cocina para servir el postre. _Serena, Hija, cuánto tienes? _La pregunta me dejó knock out, mi mamá es mucho más pilla de lo que pensé. Le dije la verdad, le conté todo lo que me había pasado. Ella sólo me abrazó y me entregó el teléfono para que llamara a Darien, me dijo que yo no podía quedarme callada con una noticia así. No podía creerlo, mi mamá me estaba obligando a arreglar mi situación personal ¡cómo la necesitaba!

_**Nosotros estamos destinados…nada ni nadie nos podrá separar…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola! No me maten, prometo que el capítulo que sigue les gustará, lo actualizaré en unos días…May, no me mates! Jejejeje

Saludos a May, Natu, Luz, Patty…Mil besos a todos y todas!


	10. Continuación

**Continuación…**

Nunca imaginé que hablar con Darien me aterrara de al grado de sentirme desfallecer. Los nervios me corroían. Mi madre estuvo a mi lado, sostuvo mi mano mientras hablé con él. Su voz no tenía expresión…¡Por Dios! Pensé… ¡qué estoy haciendo! Sin querer le quité el sueño esa noche, él no esperaba que llamara, pero luego de que le dije de que necesitaba que nos viéramos su temple se tornó ansioso y hasta feliz… Mamá me mandó a la cama, según ella debía estar con todos mis sentidos para la conversación que tendría con Darien…me dormí sintiendo de que alguien me miraba por la ventana, me tuve que levantar para cerciorarme de que no había nadie…_Ando perseguida! Me dije…_

Fue atroz mi despertar…abrí los ojos y eran las 5 de la mañana, con suerte dormí dos horas…esperé el amanecer y me metí en la ducha…decidí salir a caminar. También aproveché de pasar a comprar el regalo para Darien, por suerte la tienda estaba abierta, el propietario me dijo que sólo había ido a buscar un encargo, pero que como me vio tan temprano por ahí me iba a vender lo que yo quería…mi regalo hablaba más que mil palabras. Me dieron las 10 de la mañana y decidí volver a casa. Mi papá estaba con ataque, _¡por qué no avisas, señorita! _Fue lo más suave que me dijo…pero sé que en el fondo lo hace porque yo he actuado de manera extraña desde que regresé.

Llamé a Darien para ponernos de acuerdo, quedamos al almuerzo en su departamento. En el fondo de mi corazón agradecí que lo hiciéramos allí, ya que siempre he sentido ese lugar como mi hogar. El tiempo no avanzaba, miraba la hora una y otra vez, maldije a Albert Einstein por su famosa teoría de la relatividad (mientras más rápido quiero que pase la hora, el minutero hace un esfuerzo rotundo por moverse). Mis papás habían salido, y Sammy tenía una cita con Hotaru… Cuando vi que el reloj por fin avanzó, tomé un baño, me maquillé sobriamente y salí en dirección al departamento de Darien…Este hombre me quita la tranquilidad…

Al llegar, sentí mi estómago retorcer, y una leve punzada atravesó mi vientre…Rini se está manifestando, al pensar en eso, no pude evitar sonreír, y fue en ese preciso instante que Darien abrió su puerta. Me invitó a pasar, y calmadamente me quité la chaqueta que llevaba para abrigarme, Tokio estaba particularmente frío este invierno. _Hola…¡qué bueno que estés acá! _Sus palabras sonaban nerviosas y a la vez, la ansiedad lo mataba, yo lo notaba por la manera en que movía sus manos… ¡Darien Chiba al borde del colapso! Su mirada estaba perdida en mí, sus palabras se chocaban tratando de hablarme de cosas sin sentido para destensar el ambiente. Para calmarlo lo único que atiné a hacer fue tomar sus manos, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no iba a discutir, que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él. Me abrazó, sentí como una descarga eléctrica se apoderaba de mí…traté de separarme, mas no pude; sus fuertes brazos me agarraron para no soltarme más, sentía que él no quería dejarme escapar de su lado. Sus suaves dedos se mezclaron con mi pelo y me acercó para luego atrapar mi boca con la suya…creo que nunca podré olvidar en mi vida lo que me hizo sentir ese beso, ¡me sentí avergonzada de desearlo tanto! Sus caricias infinitas me colmaban, me transportaron a otro planeta lejano a este. En la tranquilidad del medio día en la ciudad, Darien y yo volvimos a ser uno solo, en cuerpo y alma. Mi cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente a él, cada suspiro que di eran de su propiedad. ¡Al diablo con todos mis temores, mis inseguridades, mis dramas! Ese hombre es mío, como dice la canción, y nadie en esta vida me lo arrebatará jamás. Sentí cómo su cuerpo estaba conectado al mío ¡qué sensaciones! ¡qué hombre! ¡Mi príncipe!

Me quedé dormida a su lado, ni siquiera pensamos en que debíamos almorzar.

Cuando desperté, él me estaba observando con una sonrisa hermosa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a verlo tranquilo, su rostro sereno y expresivo. No pude evitar sonreírle. Me envolví en las sábanas y me encerré en el baño…nuevamente las náuseas me jugaban una mala pasada, pero esta vez era de los nervios que tenía…Había hecho el amor con Darien y aún no le decía que estaba embarazada! Tocó reiteradas veces la puerta, le pedí que me dejara sola un rato, que preparara la comida, que yo iba en unos minutos. Cuando por fin dejó de hacer ruido, salí y me vestí. Ya había recobrado el coraje.

Salí y me lo encontré en la cocina…_me asustas cuando tomas estas actitudes, Serena, _fue lo primero que me dijo. _Darien, tenemos que hablar de algo serio. _Contraataqué yo. _Aquí me tienes, a tus pies si es necesario…soy todo tuyo, _casi morí con su respuesta, nunca había estado tan segura del amor de Darien como en la tarde de ayer, era tan, pero tan irreal todo que me animé y comencé a hablar.

_Darien, sé que para ti fue difícil el tema de nuestra separación, me seguiste a España sin avisarle a nadie, me has pedido mil veces perdón, pero para mí lo fue más aún, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta que por el mal rato que pasé renuncié a todo lo que yo quería? Me fui para empezar de nuevo, o por último para lograr sacarte de mi cabeza. _Darien me miraba impávido. _Me fui para que mis padres no se preocuparan por mí, ¡cuándo en mi vida había tenido yo depresión! Mi personalidad no me lo permite, pero cuando te vi besarte con esa chica _(ni siquiera quise nombrar su nombre) _mi mundo se vino abajo. Todo en lo que yo creía se fue a la basura, Darien. Mi vida giraba en torno a ti, a lo que te gustaba, a tus tiempos, tú eras parte de mí, y descubrir tu "aventura" me destruyó…mas también te destruyó a ti. Sé que en parte fue un montaje para destruir nuestra relación, pero tú también participaste. Ahora, en este momento, ya no pienso mal de ti _(su rostro se iluminó) _has hecho más de lo que yo podría imaginar para recuperarme y yo me he portado mal contigo. Lucas es sólo un amigo, no quise darte celos con él porque lo respeto y valoro demasiado su amistad… él fue mi primer amigo en España, pero no te digo las ganas que tuve de olvidarte, no obstante conmigo no va eso de que un clavo saca a otro. Y luego llegaste y me buscaste, me sentí tan extraña al verte aparecer como si nada en mi vida, dispuesto a recuperarme a como dé lugar… _Darien comenzó a mirarme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me quebró con esa mirada… _ y me volviste a enamorar! _Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, él corrió a abrazarme, secó mis lágrimas con mil y un besos.

Cuando me calmé, él se quedó quieto frente a mí, quise decir algo, pero me cerró la boca con un beso… _es mi turno de hablar, _fue lo que dijo… _Serena, tú eres lo más importante que yo tengo en esta vida _(mis ojos se iluminaron) _mientras tú tienes a tu familia y a tus amigas, yo sólo te tengo a ti. Sufrí demasiado cuando te fuiste, ni te imaginas la angustia que sentía al saber que estabas a medio continente separada de mí, fue ahí cuando decidí que tenía que actuar, recuperarte, y volé a España sin pensar más. Mi misión era recuperarte para poder volver a sentirme completo. No sé qué pasó, pero cuando volví e hicimos el amor pensé que todo volvería a la normalidad. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza el que tú fueras a involucrarte con alguien más… _cuando dijo eso fruncí el seño, _y todo cambió luego, tú te alejaste, te encontrabas a mil leguas lejos de mí, ya no sabía qué hacer. Por eso, cuando me di cuenta de que volvías por vacaciones a nuestra ciudad, nuevamente crucé el mundo para seguirte, tú eres la luz que guías mis pasos. A donde vayas, yo iré contigo…_

Las palabras de Darien eran sinceras, mi corazón latía al mil al sentir tanto amor por ese hombre. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Ambos habíamos sido sinceros en nuestros sentimientos, ya no debía disimular que él no me interesaba. Tenía que decirle lo de Rini y no sabía cómo empezar. Comimos, nos reímos, nos mirábamos y aún así yo no encontraba el valor de decirle la verdad. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era mamá que me preguntaba cómo me había ido, le contesté que en eso estaba. Me recordó también que si llegaba tarde tenía que avisar, no pude evitar reírme, pues detrás de ese mensaje estaba papá. No logra entender que llevo varios meses viviendo sola!

Cuando corté la llamada, me percaté de que Darien se había ido a su cuarto. Pero regresó enseguida con un pequeño obsequio en sus manos. Era un hermoso portarretratos en donde había una foto de ambos sonriendo felices el día de nuestro compromiso. Había llegado el momento de la verdad…ya no podía seguir alargando esta situación. Saqué de mi bolso un pequeño regalo para Darien. Cuando lo abrió se me quedó mirando embobado…

_¡¿Qué es esto, Serena? ¿Qué significa? _Bobo me dije para mí misma. Eso es lo que he querido decirte desde hace rato, pero no sabía cómo. Sus labios dibujaron la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto yo en la tierra. De solo recordarla en estos momentos se me eriza la piel. _Serena, estos son zapatitos de bebé…y son rosados! No puedo creerlo, ¡vamos a ser papás! _Al decir esto, me tomó en sus brazos y me levantó feliz para besarme. Aunque se tensó un momento cuando me preguntó desde cuándo yo lo sabía. Se quedó impávido al recordar que ese mismo día él me había visto… _sabes, estoy tan feliz, que prefiero olvidad que me perdí tontamente tus primeros cuatro meses, prefiero pensar que estaré contigo para toda la vida…_

Estoy acá en mi cuarto, con un frío que me carcome…pero en el fondo siento una tranquilidad que recobré ayer y que había perdido hace unos meses atrás…ahora sé que Darien está conmigo… ahora viene lo peor…contarle a papá. Y eso será en unos días más, antes de que me regrese a España. Querido Diario…no te privaré de esa situación…

_**De forma lenta enamórame…y aquella rosa regálame. Promete, promete que nunca te irás…eres tú mi verdadero amor…**_


	11. Peligro

10 de enero

Mi papá no me habla, está furioso conmigo, me dijo que lo decepcioné, qué cómo no fui a tomar precauciones, que soy una vergüenza… mi mamá me dice que no me preocupe, porque es un estado que se le pasará… Pobre Papá, tan celoso que es, creo que fue de él de quien lo heredé jajaja, pero regreso porque debo terminar mis clases, según mis cálculos, mi Rini llegará en junio.

Ahora esto se está transformando en una batalla entre el destino y yo, sí, porque, aunque logré reunirme con las chicas, ellas no están dispuestas a limar todas sus asperezas.

Luego de mi reencuentro con mi Darien, regresé a casa con él para enfrentarnos a mi papá. Aún no salía de su asombro y lo único que hacía era mirar los pequeños zapatitos que le había regalado, _No puedo creer que nuestra Rini esté en camino, es un sueño hecho realidad. Llegó en el momento mejor indicado…ahora, ni en tus pesadillas te podrás separar de mí, Serena Tsukino. _Darien… pensar que estuvimos a punto de no tener todo el futuro que se nos prometió y todo por un plan de una persona mal intencionada e infeliz. _Serena, vamos a hablar con tu papá, pediré tu mano, te casarás conmigo antes de que nazca Rini, debe ser pronto… _Haber, haber, querido diario, te imaginas cuánto me costó convencer a Darien de que no quiero casarme con él antes de que nazca la niña. No pienso llegar al día más importante de mi vida con una panza… Lo miré a los ojos y le prometí que no me alejaré nunca más de él, pero que esperáramos a que Rini llegará, así, ambos podríamos terminar el año en España, para luego venir de vacaciones, casarnos y volver a estudiar. Tantos proyectos que vuelven a la palestra ahora que Darien está a mi lado. Mas, tengo miedo de que una fuerza que ni siquiera conocemos, quiera apartarnos de nuestra felicidad.

Al llegar a casa, me moría de nervios, mamá estaba preparando el almuerzo y papá no tardaría en llegar. Mamá adivinó todo al momento de mi llegada y estaba muy contenta por la decisión que tomé, me dio un té para los nervios y nos dispusimos a esperar. Él llegó a la hora, las manos de Darien sudaban de nervios…pero estábamos juntos, eso era lo más importante. Al momento de hablar, la cara de Kenji pasó por muchos colores, pero lo que más noté fue… su decepción… _Mi niña, cómo puedes estar embarazada, si eres una nenita… y además, de un viejo! _Los lamentos eran verdaderamente risorios, y a la vez, me sentía la peor hija del mundo… Mamá trataba de calmarlo, pero la rabia de papá era mayor. De solo recordarlo, ni todo el amor de Darien puede hacerme sentir mejor. _Serena, espero que todo salga bien, pero no me pidas que te perdone tan rápido, ¡me has decepcionado! Quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón, eres mi hijita. _Se levantó y se fue. No puedo entender cómo no lo hace si yo ya soy mayor de edad… creo, que en realidad el motivo implícito es que él sufrió mucho cuando me vio en suelo por culpa de Darien. Fue él quien más me apoyo en la idea de partir a España a perfeccionarme. No te decepcionaré, papá, lo juro! Y mi querido hermanito, no hacía nada más que reírse de mi situación y festejar que iba a ser tío. Hubiese querido ahorcarlo!

Llamé a una reunión de emergencia a las chicas en el templo Hikawa, tenía que comunicarles la noticia. La llegada de Rinni sería todo un acontecimiento. Logré que mis amigas estuvieran juntas bajo el mismo techo por un tiempo. También llegaron Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru y Setsuna. Me preocupé…Michiru estaba muy callada y eso sólo son malas noticias: _Princesa, usted corre peligro. _Todos se sobresaltaron, incluso Darien, quien había llegado tarde. _El mal se presentará de una manera que no hemos podido definir, no será un enemigo físico, sino, uno psicológico. _No puedo creer que no se pueda estar tranquila, a veces quisiera que mi vida como Sailor Scout y Princesa Serena, sea algo irreal, tan solo un sueño, y es ahí cuando despierto y me enfrento a esta realidad. Desearía estar en España, allá estuve tranquila, protegida del mal y de mis sentimientos. Nuevamente vuelvo a sentirme aminorada por la protección de mis guardianas… siento que se olvidan de que somos amigas y se dejan llevar demasiado por su afán de cuidarme. Haruka les informó que se marcha junto a Darien y a mí, no se atreve a dejarme sola por ningún minuto. ¿quién será el enemigo?

Las chicas, ahora sí que limaron sus asperezas, no sin antes contarles la verdad… querían matar a Darien, pero se quedaron tranquilas al ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Yo sólo veo en él que cuando me mira, sus ojos brillan…mi instinto me dice que debo creer en él, que el amor es quien triunfará en esta cruel batalla por la felicidad. Me siento plena al saber que mis queridas amigas vuelven a estar juntas… nuestro futuro en el utópico Tokio de Cristal está más cerca de lo que creo, aunque no dejo de temer en lo que dijo Michiru, ¿será que la época en que todos somos sumidos en el sueño eterno está cerca? O ¿será Diamante y su familia, Black Moon, quienes amenazan nuestra tranquilidad? De solo pensar en esto, la cabeza me da vueltas y mi Rini me revuelve el estómago. Pero, por otra parte, las chicas no dejaron de molestarme por la nueva vida que me espera, junto a Darien y Rinni: cambiar pañales, preparar biberones, dormir poco, llantos de bebé, ropita de bebé…uuuuyyy, pero le exigiré a Darien que me ayude con las labores ¡qué estrés!

Mi pequeña, qué daría por tenerte ya en mis brazos. Te siento en mis entrañas, es verdad eso de que cuando uno dice que está embarazada, la panza crece de la nada y se hace gigante.

Querido Diario, hay un secreto que debo contarte, y ni siquiera Darien lo sabe… hace unos días recibí una carta sin remitente que decía que no lograría ser feliz y que me cuidara las espaldas porque en cualquier minuto me quitarían lo que más amaba en este mundo. ¿qué debo hacer? Por una parte, sé que debo avisarle a las chicas, pero, quiero irme tranquila y no vigilada. ¡Tan difícil es encontrar la felicidad!

Escuché a lo lejos la voz que avisa que mi vuelo a España está por salir…pero ahora no voy arrancando… y Darien está acá a mi lado…se ha quedado dormido en la espera. Poco a poco mi vida se está reordenando, pero ha sido difícil: tengo un mal presentimiento y esta bebé no deja de patearme!


End file.
